Vamp House
by dce1002
Summary: Lincoln is no longer the only loud vampire. After his sisters are turn into vampire as well, to share this curse with him. Only a few people know about the louds secret. Read as the loud sibling goes through life as vampires
1. Chapter 1: lincolns asignment

In the year 2020,in royal woods michigan, 15 year old lincoln loud is sitting in his 8th period history class. His teacher is lecturing the class about their assignments for the week.

Teacher:Okay class each of you will be given a topic to do research on.

Lincoln sighed in boredom, he was contemplating sticking his fangs into his boring history teacher's neck right then and there, but that wouldn't turn out great.

Teacher:Okay lincoln you will do research on the kabbalah tree of life.

Lincoln:So im doing a paper about a australian bear's life in a stupid tree?

Teacher:Ha, no lincoln kabbalah, not koala.

Lincoln:Oh.

13 minutes later the end of the day bell rang,lincoln packed his stuff up and left the classroom. As he walked down the hallway he turn to face the viewer.

Lincoln:Hello,im lincoln loud and im a 15 year old freshman at royalwoods high school. Lets just

Say i'm not a normal teenager.

Lincoln then exit out the school front door ,down the steps then began to make his way down the sidewalk.

Lincoln:As i was saying i'm not a normal teenager. To make it simple

Im vampire and so are my 10 sisters.

Moments later he arrives at gus' game and grub. Lincoln entered,he took a sat down in the red booth seat.

Lincoln:Yeah im a (whispers:vampire). I did some stupid satanic ritual and now i'm a freak with fangs.

My sisters willingly became vampires to share this curse with me.

He reached into his pocket. Lincoln took out his phone, he dial a number then put the phone up to his ear.

Someone on the other end picked up.

Voice:Hello?

Lincoln:Hey,what do you know about the kabbalah's tree of life?

Voice:I know a few things about it,but why you ask?

Lincoln:I have to write a stupid paper on it.

Voice:Okay i be over at your house later on, i was going to go there anyways.

Lincoln:okay thank you bye.

Voice:Bye.

Lincoln Hung up the phone putting it back in

His pocket. He look towards the front doors, he notice clyde coming in. Clyde noticed lincoln sitting by himself,so he decide to keep him company.

Clyde:Hi lincoln.

Lincoln:Sup.

He sat down next to lincoln, he gave clyde a nervous smile.

Lincoln:Hey buddy how you been?

Clyde: i been great lincoln.

Lincoln then took out his phone again. He pretended that he got a text from his mom.

Lincoln:ooh sorry clyde i have to go home, family emergency.

He next got out of the booth seat and out the door. As lincoln left the arcade he looks at the viewer and say.

Lincoln:I know what your thinking,lincoln why did you lie to your best friend.Well the answer is simple i think clyde is now my enemy. I will explain why later but for now i need to meet count orlok at the house.


	2. Chapter 2 lincoln vs delilah the demon

Lincoln walked home from the arcade. He open the front door to see lucy on the couch. She was watching vampires of melancholia.

Lincoln:Lucy why do you still watch this show? You know how i feel about it.

Count orlok:Relax loud its just a tv show.

Lincoln look to see count orlok sitting on the couch next to lucy.

Lincoln:Count are you freaking serious? That's beside the point i need your help on the kabbalah.

Lucy:The kabbalah,let me help.

Count orlok:Looks like my work here is done.

He said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Lincoln:(sighs)Of course you can help lucy. What do you know about it?

Lucy:Alot but you will need to experience it on your own.

Lincoln took a deep breath then said

Lincoln:Lucy im not in the mood for riddle just tell me what to do.

It better be no voodoo,satanic or pagan or wiccan bullcrap okay.

Lucy smiled and began to explain the instructions.

Lucy:first you need something to draw with. Next you need to draw the the tree of life and label it with these symbols.

Lucy took out a piece of paper showing him the diagram of the tree.

Finally you need to do this at night ,draw a star on the star on top of your forehead and meditate.

Lincoln:Do i have to do it in the real world.

Lucy:it doesn't say you have to.

Lincoln:Okay guess i'm doing it in my blank world. Thank lucy

He said as he went upstairs. Lincoln was making his way to his room until he was stopped by lynn.

Lynn:Hey bro i heard you need help with your homework.

Lincoln:Im fine.

Insisted lincoln rushing into his room shutting the door behind him. Lynn gave a chuckle.

Lynn:Lincoln even though im now a vampire im still smarter than you. Your hiding something from me im going to find out.

10:34pm came around. Lincoln open his door just a little to see that the hallway light were off and his sisters doors close.

Lincoln: im in the clear.

He locked the door and began the ritual. Lincoln sat down criss crossed on his bed closing his eyes going into his world of darkness. Lincoln open his eyes to see he was in his abysis.

Lincoln:Lets get this done.

The 15 year old snapped his fingers making a marker and chalk appear. Lincoln took the marker and drew a star on his forehead. He next took the chalk, drawing the tree of life with the symbols in each of the circles.

Final lincoln sat down on the ground and began to meditate.

As he did a few moment later the darkness started to transform into what appeared to be a grey version of reality. Lincoln open his eyes to witness this event. Back in the real world lynn got out of her bed. she picked lincoln's lock sneaking into his room. She notice that lincoln was sleeping but instead meditating.

Lynn:Why is he meditating this late at night?.

Back in lincoln's world he began to explore the grey world. Lincoln left his house and walked to gus game and grub. He open the front doors with caution and walked in. Lincoln's fear level was at 100 but when he look down to the floor his heart sank.

It was a picture of ronnie anne.

The picture had caption to it read

Count dracula wannabe. The sight of this made lincoln mad.

Lincoln:(angry)Luan if you are using your vampire abilities for a sick prank i swear i will feed you a whole bag of garlic.

Just as the furious lincoln made his threat he heard maniacal laughter but it's sounded like a female. Without warning a cloud of black smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared lincoln saw someone who he never meet before. The person was a girl that looked to be around his age.

This girl was hispanic with black eyes. Her pupils were black,her sclera were black. The girl was taller than lincoln,she also had long black hair. Wearing a bowler hat, white shirt,white leggings And black boots.

Girl:Viddy well droogie nice to viddy you. What is there something on my litso or is it you never set your glazys on a young ptitsa before.

Lincoln dropped his mouth in shock not only because he seeing demon but this demon is talking in nadast. Back in reality lynn walks beside lincoln's bed to

See a diagram of the kabbalah tree of life.

Lynn:Wait why would lincoln be doing kabbalah?

She looked closely at the diagram and realised something extreme bad.

Lynn:This is not the kabbalah tree of life it the tree of death.

Muttered lynn as she ran out of the room back to hers. She went over to the sleeping lucy giving her a big slap on the face waking her up.

Lynn:(angry)YOU IDIOT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Lucy:What?

Lynn:You even know what the kabbalah tree of life looks like.

Lucy:yeah.

Lynn took out her phone and should lucy a picture.

Lynn:Which one did you give lincoln. This one or

She flip to the next picture.

Lynn:Or this.

Lucy:The second one.

Lynn:CONGRATULATION GENIUS YOU GAVE LINCOLN THE KABBALAH TREE OF DEATH. WHICH IS WHAT PEOPLE LIKE CROWLEY USED FOR THE OCCULT.

lucy:Oh god i thought there was just one.

Lucy got out of bed and the both of them headed for lincoln's room.

In lincoln world he was still looking a the demon.

Lincoln: NO ,NO ,NO i told lucy no demonic stuff. I'm leaving.

As he got up heading for the door lincoln couldn't move. He was frozen as if he was a statue.

Girl:Okay your not going anywhere beside to leave you have to wake up or if somebody else wakes you.

Lincoln:Okay what do you want?

Girl:To talk to you oh my name is

delilah by the way. Your lincoln loud your 15, you have 10 sisters and your a vampire impressive but i'm more powerful than you.

Lincoln:Left me go!

Delilah:No im sick of being alone!

Delilah picked lincoln by the throat.

Delilah:You are in my realm you listen to me loud.

As she choke the life from lincoln.

He notice a teardrop coming from her eye. Lincoln closed his eyes and when he open them he was back in the really world. Lucy and lynn were by his side as he tried to catch his breath.

Lynn:Lincoln are you alright.

Lincoln:(gasping) SCREW...THIS…. ASSIGNMENT!


	3. Chapter 3:stuck in the 4th dimension

The next day lincoln was scolded by his parents for doing that ritual. Lucy also got yelled for putting lincoln in that situation. Lincoln turned in his research paper and got a C. But after all that encounter with the demon scared him to a extent. About a two days after the kabbalah ritual, things started to happen.

One night lincoln was on his phone. He had school the next day but he didnt care. Lincoln was facetiming ronnie anne.

Lincoln:So how you been ronnie anne.

Ronnie anne: good been eating garlic

Lincoln:that's not funny!

Ronnie anne:ha ha I know sorry.

Lincoln:I been getting bullied

Ronnie anne:by who?

Lincoln:a demon!

Ronnie anne:a demon? What has it been doing to you.

Lincoln:Well the first day it started messing with me. The demon began giving me wedgies.

In first period it was a regular on and at the last period we had a assembly and the demon gave me a atomic wedgie in front of the whole school.

Ronnie anne:Wow that's embarrassing.

Lincoln:On the second day it gave me a swirly everytime i went to the bathroom. Unfortunately that day i drunk like 4 mountain dews.

Ronnie anne:is that all?

Lincoln:No Every night it whispers in my ear things like.

Nobody will love a vampire freak,just kill yourself or say you be nothing. It say things like that.

It push me down the stairs. It also tried choking me in my sleep.

Ronnie anne:Wow you know if its a boy or girl?

Lincoln:Its a girl and she hispanic.

Ronnie anne: really she is…..um lincoln i don't feel good.

Lincoln's saw ronnie annes eyes turn pure black and her voice started to sound demonic.

Ronnie anne:(possessed): Well lincoln i like your ex's body it so fit ha ha.

Lincoln:No,Why me. Why me?

Ronnie anne:(possessed):Wow i'm surprised you still have friends after all the public humiliation etc.

Lincoln:What do you want from me?

Ronnie anne:(possessed):To talk to the one guy i been watching from the day he pop out of the womb till now. But when i get a chance to talk to him he doesn't want any part of me because im a demon.

Delilah who is possessing ronnie anne took a knife and raise it up to ronnies annes throat. Lincoln eye got wide. A feeling of fear hit him.

Lincoln:Oh god what are you doing? Stop!

Ronnie anne:(possessed):do i have your attention.

Lincoln:Yes ,yes you do delilah okay i'm sorry we can do whatever you want just please let my friend go.

Ronnie anne:(possessed):Okay go to your mindscape.

Lincoln:first you get out of my friend.

As he demanded delilah to get out of ronnie annes body. Ronnie annes eyes went back to normal.

Lincoln ended his face call with her. Next he closed his eyes going to his mindscape. Lincoln open his eyes to find the grey version of his world again.

Delilah:Why don't you like me is it because the eyes?

Lincoln Turn around to come face to face with the demon girl.

Delilah:is because of the clothes i wear.

She started to walk closer to him. Lincoln began to back up.

Delilah:Was it when i dressed up as a droog? If didn't find it funny and it offended you i'm sorry. I'm not good at talking to humans.

Lincoln backed up into a corner.

Delilah:Just tell me why do hate me?

Lincoln:Well i don't hate i dislike.

Delilah:So you don't like me even though you knew me for about 4 minutes.

Lincoln:Now i dislike you. You basically made me a outcast at school, you make me scared to be at home. I'm now a laughing stalk to everyone.

She gave a short laugh.

Delilah: I know the real reason!

Delilah said in a seductive smile.

Lincoln:Why

Asked lincoln in a scared voice.

Delilah:(singsong) you think im a succubus you think that im a slut.

Delilah:WELL LINCOLN LOUD IM NOT A SUCCUBUS AND SUCCUBUSES ARE NOT ALL TRAMPS.

She yelled at the cornered lincoln.

Lincoln:Okay i admit i did think you were a succubus but come on they seduce men into having sex with them eventually killing them.

The angry delilah picked lincoln up by his shirt pinning him against the wall.

Delilah:You listen, i hate getting violent but don't you dare think for one second they do it for just sex all the time.

They also do it to have babies too.My mother was a succubus and my father was a human. He knew the risks but died creating me anyways.

Lincoln:I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you. Wait your half human

Delilah:yep im a Cambion.

Lincoln:Could you put me down.

Delilah:oh yeah sorry!

She put lincoln down letting go of his shirt.

Lincoln:Why are you so obsessed to talk to me?

Delilah:Because you're basically all i got!

Lincoln:What do you mean?

Delilah:i mean i accidently entered the 4th dimension and i can't get out! Oh yeah i forgot to mention i kinda have x ray vision.

And i know a lot of personal thing about you lincoln.

Lincoln:(nevorious) l-like w-what?

Delilah smiled and said this.

Delilah: just be thankful your sister dont have the ability to see

In ultraviolet

Lincoln:(blushing)oh my god!

Delilah:Yeah you might wanna change your sheets dude.

Lincoln:How long have you been in the 4th dimension?

Delilah:Since i was a baby.

Lincoln:oh okay!

Delilah:Look lincoln im not your enemy even though im half satanic. I want to be your friend.

Lincoln: hmm i got a idea

Delilah:what?

Lincoln:i'm going to figure out a way to get you to into my dimension.

Delilah:Lincoln how you gonna do that?

Lincoln:I will figure it out trust me just give me sometime about a year or so and i will get you out of here.

Delilah:You gonna visit me again?

Lincoln:Don't worry i will visit often. I have to go now bye delilah.

Delilah:bye lincoln.

Lincoln open his eyes to find himself in the normal world.

Lincoln:You won't be alone no more


	4. Chapter 4:Delilah meets the loud sisters

It was saturday morning. Lincoln woke up around 5 o'clock the sun hasn't rose yet. He laid in his bed trying to figure out a plan to get delilah out of the fourth dimension.

Lincoln:I need ideas.

He laid in bed until six then got up. Lincoln discovered that vampires have powers in the day time,but they were more powerful at night. Lincoln went downstairs to the kitchen to find lynn already up eating cereal.

Lynn:Lincoln sit down let's have a talk.

Lynn insisted while she taped on the seat beside her.

Lincoln:No im good.

Lynn:Wonder what mom and dad will say when they find out you were still doing the ritual.

Lincoln stood there stunned.

Lynn:(giggled) dear brother did you forget a vampires has a ability to shapeshift?

Lincoln:And did you also forget that mom said no shapeshifting to violate each other privacy.

She look at lincoln with a sinister smile.

Lincoln:Lets go out to the yard

They both went out the back door into the yard.

Lincoln:Okay what do you want.

Lynn:hmm let talk about how you

Were blackmailed into talking to this demon again.

Lincoln:i wasn't talking to a demon.

Lynn:Oh okay, it was a succubus right?

Lincoln:No a Cambion,oh shit wait i mean..

Lynn:Ha ha dumbass. So it half human and half demon.

Lincoln:okay fine you got me yes i been talking to this demon. It's name is delilah. She the same age as me, she hispanic with black eyes.

Lynn:Okay i don't like the sound of this. This demon is a girl she half succubus and walks to interactive with the only boy in our family?

Lincoln:Lynn please don't go crazy.

Lynn:You know what little bro how about you introduce us to this demon so me and our other sisters can talk to her.

Lincoln:Okay when?

Lynn:at 12:00 o'clock.

Lincoln:okay lynn.

The two went back inside and ate breakfast with rest of the family. After eating breakfast lincoln ran up stair to his room shutting the door behind him locking it. He then sat down on the floor closing his eyes going to his mindscape. Lincoln notice a red door in the distance,he walk over to it. Lincoln open it but unfortunately for him he saw delilah in the middle of getting dressed. Lincoln face turn blood red,in a split second later lincoln was hit in the face by delilah knocking him out cooled. When lincoln came to he saw he was in a room. The walls were red with posters of gothic bands. One poster caught his eye it was a bela lugosi's dead poster.

Delilah:Good your awake.

Lincoln:Yeah how long have been out?

Delilah:About 5 hours and 40 minutes.

Lincoln:WHAT?

Delilah:Yeah impressive right?

Lincoln:No,look my sisters want to meet you in 30 minutes.

Delilah:Ha ha lincoln how you gonna do that im in the 4th dimension and you guys are in the third.

Lincoln:Ok ok just possess my body.

Delilah:(blushing)WHAT?

lincoln:What's the problem you possess people before. Why do you have problem with my body?

Delilah:No i don't ha ha

Lincoln:Okay at 12:00 am my body is your vessel.

Delilah: okay.

Lincoln closed his eyes and reopen them bring him back into the third dimension. It was 5 min minutes before noon,lincoln entered leni's and lori's room where all his sisters were waiting.

Lori:So where the demon?

Lincoln:She be coming out noon. Don't freak out but i'm letting her possess my body for a while until you guys are done talking to her.

Lynn:You won't remember nothing lincoln just to let you know.

Lincoln:How do you know?

Lynn:remember im a book nerd too.

Lincoln:Oh yeah right,but anyways i'm telling you guys don't make her feel uncomfortable. Don't make fun of her mother or father we pass no judgement You understand.

All sisters:yes.

The clock struck 12, lincoln's body began to convult . His eye turn black as night. Delilah took control over lincoln's body.

Delilah:Hello it's nice to meet you guys finally.

Lori:(nervous) hey there delilah no pun intended.

Delilah:So you guys wanna ask question am i right?

Lynn:Yeah first question how do you know lincoln?

Delilah:I been watching over him since we both were babies

Luan:okay what is your ethnicity.

Delilah:Well my father was mexican and my mother is a succubus.

Lisa:What are your ability?

Delilah:i can shapeshift,i can disappear,possess people, appear in dreams and i have the the ability to see differently.

Leni:like, what do you mean?

Delilah:I have x ray vision,infrared, i can also see in ultraviolet.

Lynn:Wait you have different types of visions huh.

Delilah:(nervously)Yeah

Lynn: which types of vision you use the most?

Delilah:(nervous) Um i-i use x-ray and ultraviolet more. What your point.

Luna:Yeah lynn what is your point?

Lynn:Look at the big picture here.

This girls a demon well half demon. She has the ability to see through clothes and skin. Ha

Lori:So what doctors at hospital x ray people all the time and there's nothing wrong with that?

Lynn:Lori she also sees in ultraviolet too.

Luan:What's so important about that?

Lisa:luan if you ever stayed a night at a motel and turned off all the lights. Then turn on uv lights you will observe many human body fluids. Such as urine,spit,blood and semen.

Lola:Ewww

Lana:Awesome.

The rest of the loud sisters look at lana in disgust.

Lana:What?

Lynn:okay back to my deduction. This girl is half demon.Delilah has the ability to see through people's clothes and see thing we cannot see with a naked eye such as body fluids. think about it she knew lincoln since he was a baby. Theoretical making her 15 the same age as our brother. You

Disgust me!

Delilah:How dare you,HOW DARE YOU I'M HARMLESS

I WOULD NEVER HURT LINCOLN. I DON'T EVEN SEE HIM AS A LOVE INTEREST?

Lori:We dont believe you. We don't trust demons. Take a look at many example of humans in demons it's literally not a good story.

Luna:Don't demons always defile,corrupt and terrorized people.

Luan:Yeah your right their minions of satan.

Delilah:(sobbing)Your hypocrates why would you say such mean things.i know i have demonic dna but im also half human like you guys.

Lynn eyes widen as she remembered what lincoln said before he was possessed.

Lynn:Oh crap,i think i went to far.

We didn't mean to.

Delilah:(sobbing)Forget it, i will get out of your sight and leave your brother alone.

Lincoln eye turned back to normal he shook his head and looked at his sisters.

Lincoln:Hey how was the talk.

Lori:(nervously laughs) it went great we loved her

Lincoln:Your a liar.

Lori:What?

Lincoln:You guys i know about demonic possession. After all i dont a freakin satanic ritual. I read up on that subject.

Lori:Oh!

Lincoln:I know you guys to your like and personality so i figured something would go wrong so i recorded secretly it on my phone.

Lynn:You did?

Lincoln:yep let's listen to it.

He played the recording the siblings listened to what they said to delilah. It played for 39 seconds before lincoln stopped.

Lincoln:(angry)You think sees a pervert because she's a 15 year old demon.

Lynn:lincoln wait we just.

Lincoln:Oh my god it happens every time with you guys. WHAT DID I SAW NO JUDGEMENT NO JUDGEMENT. YOU GUYS WENT TO FAR THIS TIME BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT GONNA GET MAD BECAUSE I'M SICK OF BEING MAD.

The angry lincoln left the room.

He went down stairs out the door and left leaving his sister with feeling of guilt in their stomachs. Back in the fourth dimension delilah's writing in a journal. She has written the same sentence over and over again. The sentence was:

I love you


	5. Chapter 5: i found a way

Count orlok arrived at the loud family door. He knock on the door, leni open the door. The count saw her depressed face.

Count orlok:Oh what's wrong leni dear?

Leni:(sad)Hey count orlake come in.

She invited him inside,leni led him to the kitchen where all the rest at. They to had unhappy looks on their faces.

Count orlok:Okay what is going on here?

Lynn:We made lincoln mad at least we think we did?

Count orlok:Where is he now?

Lori:He up in left.

Count:Okay your brother needs a break from you guys for just one day. So thats why im taking him to the underworld tonight.

Lana:Oh can i come?

Lana asked with enthusiasm.

Count orlok:No,even though you guys are now considered monsters or spiritual creatures this a guys night out.

Lincoln walked in the door he was then confronted my the smile count orlok.

Lincoln:Hey dude whats up?

Orlok:Loud we are going to the underworld.

Lincoln:Why?

Orlok:For a guys night out.

Lincoln thought about it but he got a realisation. May be it will be in his favor.

Lincoln:Hey count how advanced is the underworld compare to the mortal world.

Orlok:Well people in the underworld have develop time travel and portal to other worlds.

Lincoln got a evil smile on his face. He figured out a way to get delilah to the 3rd dimension.

Orlok:So you ready to go loud?

Lincoln:Yes im ready

Lincoln and count orlok disappear into cloud of smoke.

Lori: i hope he get over this!

Lynn:No somethings wrong lincoln is a very sensitive person.

He didn't freak out this time.

Luna:Dude do you think linc planning something big?

Lynn:Big? I doubt it this is lincoln loud not osama bin laden.

Luan:lynn lincoln left the country for six month i think he's capable of doing something big as 9/11.

Lori:Okay we all need to watch him closely.

All girls:agreed.

Meanwhile in the underworld orlok and lincoln were at a bookstore.

Orlok:Lad why did you choose a book store?

Lincoln:Because i want learn more about time travel and dimensions and how to get there.

Orlok:Okay

Lincoln:Hey count what was the name of the device again?

Orlok:Its called beelzebubs chair

Lincoln:good to know. Do i get wifi down here?

Orlok:yeah its free.

Lincoln:I got to use the restroom.

He went into the boys bathroom. Lincoln took out his phone and call someone. Lincoln put the phone up to his ear.

Lincoln:renee

Renee:sup linc

Lincoln:i need you and the groups help with something.

Renee:Does it involve vampires?

Lincoln:No it a person that been watching over me for a long time.

Renee:is this person a human?

Lincoln:No she a demon but a good demon. She trap in another dimension and i found a way to get her out.

Renee:I understand i will tell amanda and the others bye lincoln

Lincoln:bye

Lincoln hung up the phone then left the bathroom.

It was 7:00pm lincoln has return from the underworld with two book underneath his arm. As he open his bedroom door lincoln saw luan standing in his room with a smile.

Luan:Heeey!

Lincoln:Oh my god it april 1st no please god no!

Luan:lincoln, calm down its not april fools yet.

Lincoln:oh then what's up,what you want sis?

Luan:oh nothing much all i just need you to do is turn into a sloth for a comedy act.

When luan said this lincoln analyzed the situation.

Lincoln:(mind)Luan is smiling but its a different smile from her usual smile so she obviously faking it. Also she was standing in my room, luan was waiting for me i would say about 30 minutes to a hour.What make her even more suspicious is her asking for a me to do a comedy act with her. She asked me to turn into a sloth one of the laziest and or slowest animal on earth. Finally what made me see a red flag is that luan asked me out of 10 of my sister who have the same ability. She obviously lying.

Luan:so what do you say?

Lincoln:sure?

He said giving a bashful smile. Lincoln snapped his figure making the two books disappear.

He look at luans face to see her smile has turn into a frown. Next lincoln to into a sloth.

Lincoln:So what's your act?

Luan:(nervous) um turns out lincoln i forgot the punchline

Luan then quickly left the room

Lincoln turn back to normal. He closed and lock the door the behind him. He next laid down on his bed then close his eyes going into the 4th dimension. Lincoln looked around to find delilah not in sight.

Lincoln:hey delilah where are you?

A familiar female voice: your still alive?

Lincoln turn around to see alice helsing with a mini stake. She had a evil look on her face.

Lincoln: stop delilah this is not funny.

Alice:What's not funny getting stab? Well deserve it.

This person who looked like alice

Began to step toward lincoln.

Lincoln:Come on delilah stop please.

Alice:It time to die vampire!

She raise the wooden stake in a stabbing motion.Lincoln closed his eyes and began to scream.

Lincoln:(screaming)NOOOOO

When he open his eyes he saw delilah laughing and smile at him

Lincoln:(voice breaking)You are sick,i thought you were different!

Delilah quickly stopped laughing and smile. She noticed tears running down his face.

Delilah:Oh god lincoln im sorry it was supposed to be a joke!

Lincoln:(crying)It not funny you saw me getting stab,you saw me begging god forgiveness and me forgiving my sisters as i laid in the woods.

Delilah went over to lincoln and gave him a hug. Then apologized to him.

Delilah:Im sorry linc, like i told you i'm not good at understanding humans. I don't understand a concept of a joke.

Lincoln:You will soon understand.

I figured out a way for you to coming to my world.

Delilah:What? Are you serious?

Lincoln:Yes.

Lincoln smiled.

Delilah:How are you doing it lincoln?

Lincoln:Simple i discovered a device called beelzebubs chair.

People in the underworld use it to time travel and go to other dimensions. All i gotta do is reverse engineer it and i will be able to get you here.

Delilah:So what will happen when i get to your dimension?

Lincoln:First i'm gonna yell at my sister for upsetting you. You can leave with me you can sleep in my room.

Delilah:(blushing)Lincoln your so sweet and nice.

Lincoln:But first thing we have to do is put color contact lense in your eyes. My world still don't like demons.

Delilah:(giggles) apparently humans haven't met a good demon. And demon haven't met a good human?

Lincoln(nervous) yeah i guess i have to go have a lot of work to do.

Delilah:I wish we can talk all night.

Lincoln:me too

He then close his eye and open them again.

Lincoln:Im back in the human world. Ha you and me are similar delilah we are both hated by the world.


	6. chapter 6: chandler crys like a bitch

Lincoln and his group of goth friend met up at the public park a hour before the sun rose.

Lincoln:Okay guys did renee tell you the plan?

All:yes

Lincoln:Good, Okay we need to find somewhere we can work in secret. Where nobody will bother us.

David:The royalwood abandoned hospital.

Lincoln:sounds like a good idea let's go.

Meanwhile in the 4th dimension delilah was walking around the town. Even though nobody couldn't see her she still waved at people.She felt so sad not because she was lonely but because of the loud sisters.

Delilah:What is wrong with me?

??:I hate that faggot lincoln loud.

Delilah turn around to see a teenage boy with red hair walking out of a arcade into a allay. What this kid said really made her angry . Delilah followed the boy she didn't need the element of surprise making it easier to run up behind him putting him in a choke hold.

Delilah:(Demonic voice)What's your name bitch

??:Chandler

Delilah:nice to meet you im lincoln's louds personal demon.

Chandler:(sobbing)Oh god no no please i was just kidding about lincoln being a fag!

Delilah:You are a damn liar i can tell you're lying because i can see your heartbeat and it's going wild.

Chandler:(begging)Oh please im sorry im so sorry.

Delilah:take out your phone and record this shit.

The crying chandler took out his phone next proceed to record.

Delilah: now repeat after me. I chandler am a fraud

Chandler:i chandler am a fraud.

Delilah: im not a cool guy i steal.

Chandler:i'm not a cool guy i steal.

Delilah:I have no real friends they are all fake just like me.

Chandler:I have no real friends they are all fake just like me.

Delilah: i give all my future financial inheritance of whatever you got to lincoln loud.

Chandler: i give all my future financial inheritance of 20 million dollars to lincoln loud.

Delilah:im have a sick fetish for little girls and i should have been put on the sex offender register

Chandler:(Sobbing much louder)im have a sick fetish for little girls and i should have been put on the sex offender register.

Delilah:im sorry for my life please forgive me

Chandler:im sorry for my life please forgive me.

Delilah:i Got to tell you something bitchler get it because

Your a bitch. Just to let you know satan and hell exist and from the type of person you are your going to burn real nice.

Chandler:(sobbing)Oh come on i did what you ask please let me go. I don't wanna die, mommie, mommie help me help me…..

Delilah began to choke harder and harder until she snap chandlers neck. She let go of him dropping him to the ground.

Delilah:I was gonna let you go but i remembered i seen you at a neo nazi rally. What did you chant oh yeah. You said n* go home and stupid b*

I take offense that and this is coming from a demon. Rot in fucking hell.

Delilah walk away from the ally leaving chandler dead corpse to rot. She walked back to loud house to wait for lincoln in his room. As delilah walked in lincoln's room she saw lynn going through lincoln's stuff.

Delilah:I can't believe you lynn why can't you stop harassing your brother?

Lynn began going through lincoln's draw's

Lynn:I need answers, i need answers im not losing my little brother to anything and certainly not to a demon girl.

Delilah:Lynn if you were to challenge me you are going to lose.

She began to throw stuff out of her brothers top drawer.

Lynn: wallet nope, contact book nope, ..what..the… condom? Ha ha yeah right but nope..

Delilah:What is this chicks deal?

Lynn:Everyone want to leave me,margo,polly,paula even francisco.

I lost lincoln once and he came back im not letting this girl take my brother away.

Delilah:What does she mean i will take him away?

Lynn stopped,she reached in the draw to find papers. It appeared to be a drawing of lincoln when he was a child. The first picture was of him with what to appeared to be delilah. The drawing had captions that read out my new imaginary friend age 5. Lynn look at the second drawing it said she starting to disappear age 7. Lynn then looked at the final drawing which was written my future wife is gone age 10.

Lynn and delilah were in shock at these drawings.

Delilah:(blushing) he could see me.

Lynn:Oh my god they...they talk to each other as kids. I'm to late it only a matter of time before he marries her!

Delilah:Marries me?

Said delilah with a red face. With a snap of her fingers lynn put everything in lincoln room back where it belongs. She bowed her head in defeat and walked out of lincoln's room only to be confronted by the other sisters.

Lori:So did you find something?

Lynn bursted into tears.

Lynn:(sobbing)I think lincoln's gonna leave us again.

They all gasps.

Luna:Why?

Lynn:(sobbing)I found some drawings he drew when he was 10 that said future wife gone. I think it was delilah.

Lola:You don't think that we made delilah mad enough to steal lincoln away from us.

Luan:i don't know ,lincoln went as far leave us for half a year and yesterday when he got mad he didn't get mad in his usual way.

Lily:is lincoln leaving us again?

Lynn:No,because we're not letting That girl take him away.

Lori:Yeah we're literally not letting her take lincoln way.

Lynn:All in favor from stopping delilah steal our bros heart.

All the sisters:AYE

Delilah:you wanna guys fight bring it on!

Meanwhile back in town the police have discovered chandlers corpse. They also found his phone that he use to record his last moment. A officer picked up the phone and proceeded to play the video.


	7. Chapter 7: imaginary friend

Around noon lincoln came home.

As he came through the front door he was confronted by a smiling luan.

Lincoln:Yeah luan what's up?

Luan: nothing much just want you to hear my new jokes.

Lincoln:um okay.

Luan:Don't interrupt someone working intently on a puzzle. Chances are, you'll hear some crosswords ha ha get it

Lincoln:(nervously laugh) ha ha yeah

Luan:I'm a big fan of whiteboards. I find them quite remarkable.

Lincoln:yeah luan i need to go upstairs.

Luan:Why you haven't heard all of my jokes yet

Lincoln:talk to you later bye.

Lincoln yelled as he went upstairs leaving luan standing at the bottom of the steps. Lynn walked into the living room from the kitchen.

Lynn:What happen did it work?

Luan:No i don't think he actually thought it was funny!

Lynn: Alright i guess we will try a different approach?

In his room lincoln in his room talking to delilah.

Lincoln:Okay we found a great place to build the perfect. There's a old abandoned hospital in the woods. It perfect!

Said a excited lincoln.His huge smile then transition into a frown as he notice delilah. She was twiddling her thumb with a depressed look on her face.

Lincoln:What's wrong?

Delilah:Lincoln when growing up have you ever gotten lonely?

Lincoln:Well not really i had 10 sisters growing up but i did have a imaginary friend.

Delilah:Tell me about this so call friend ha ha.

Lincoln:Well it was a girl but weirdly i didn't name her. She look to about the same age as me.

Delilah:Anything else?

Lincoln:yeah ha i started to like her alot i mean fall in love with her i called her my future wife.

But then when i got older she like

Disappeared.

Delilah:That sound sad

Lincoln:Yeah it does i still haven't got over……

Just then he realised something.

Lincoln to a closer look a her eyes.

Lincoln:Can i ask you two questions

Delilah:um sure go ahead.

Lincoln:you can see me in my dimension but can you hear me?

Delilah:I can see you but i can't hear you. But i figured out about a year ago that if i possess someone or touch someone i can hear them. But i usually read their lips.

Lincoln:Okay how long have you had those black eyes?

Delilah:(smiles)Ha ha all my life silly.

Lincoln:(mind) can it be?

Lincoln:I need to be alone, i will see you later delilah.

Delilah:ah okay.

He return to the 3rd dimension. in a hurry lincoln ran out of his room. Rushed downstairs and out the door. Lincoln fled to the park to think things over. Lucky for him it was completely empty,lincoln sat down on the bench.

Lincoln:i must be dreaming she can't be my imaginary friend. But now if i do think about it. This is a perfect conclusion. Reason 1 she the same age as me. Reason 2 delilah's hispanic i had a crush on my elementary school substitute teacher Ms. DiMartino.

I also dated ronnie anne. Okay reason 3 her black eyes,what child imagines their imaginary pal with black eyes.

He then flashback to when he was 7. Lincoln and a 7 year old delilah are in the backyard talking to each other.

Lincoln:i like you i wish you could be here with me forever!

Delilah:Well theres is a way you could marry me?

Lincoln:What's that?

Delilah:I don't know really? I saw it on tv. The boy bends down on one knee and ask the girl to marry her.

Lincoln:Ok!

He then get down on one knee.

Lincoln:Will you marry me?

Delilah:Yes.

Delilah then claps making a little skull ring appear on lincoln's finger.

Delilah:Now were married!

Lincoln:yay what was your name again?

Delilah:Delilah.

Lincoln:I will just call you dee dee

Later that same day at family dinner.

Lincoln:Hey guys i got married to a girl that invisible her name delilah.

Lynn:Lincoln your a nut

Luan:Yeah mr peanut stop with the lies

Luna: yeah dude it is weird talking to nothing but thin air.

Lincoln:but she is real.

All the girls:lincoln's crazy,lincoln's crazy

The next day lincoln search the house looking for his rings.

Lynn:ha ha you won't find it not over a tree not even in scotland yard.

End of flashback

Lincoln:I still don't know what that mean. you won't find it not over a tree not even in scotland yard.

He thought on that riddle for about 4 minute until it final hit him.

Lincoln:What if it was a message what if she said it in the yard under the tree.

As soon as lincoln said this he immediately got up and began to run home.Meanwhile back the loud house lynn and the other sisters were sitting at the kitchen table.

Lynn:We got to think of a plan to get lincoln to forget about delilah!

Leni:Well i have nothing

Luna:Dude i just realised lincoln did have a imaginary friend.

He said it was a girl and it was delilah.

Lynn:(nervous) oh god what i do?

Lori:What do you mean lynn.

Lincoln bursted through the front door he frantically ran through the kitchen out the back door into

The yard.

Luan:What was that about?

Luna:I don't know but we better go check it out.

The loud sisters got up and went outside to see what's going on.

They witness lincoln digging a hole under a tree.

Lynn:(whispering) oh no

Lincoln reaches in the hole and takes out a box. He open it to find the skull ring delilah gave him around 7 years ago. Lincoln turned around with tears running down his face. He look at his sister especially lynn and said

Lincoln:(sobbing) you guy said i was crazy!


	8. Chapter 8: lynn and lincolns secrets

A week has past since lincoln found the box with the ring in it.

It was a friday afternoon as soon as school let out him and his friends went to the abandoned hospital. The 7 teens arrived at the front doors of the hospital. The doors were chained and locked.

Amanda:Oh its locked how we supposed to get it in?

Lincoln:I have a idea follow me.

Lincoln lead the group to the otherside of the building where there was a row of windows.

Renee:Um lincoln what is your plan?

Lincoln:Watch.

He then took of his shirt. Renee and amanda notice lincoln had gotten a six pack. They both stared at him as he wrapped his shirt around his hand. Lincoln took notice of this then confronted them about it.

Lincoln:What wrong guys?

Both amanda and renee:(blushing)Nothing!

Lincoln proceed to make a fist and punch out the glass window.

Peter:Lincoln,dude what the fuck?

He then take his shirt off his hand and puts it back on. The rest of them look in complete shock.

Lincoln:What?

Amanda:you do realize we know your vampire right?

Lincoln:Yeah so

Renee:Hey you dummy you told us that one of your vampire ability is teleportation don't you remember?

Lincoln mouth open in shock as he realised that was true. He look down at his hand even though he wrapped his shirt around his hand it still got injured.

Lincoln looked at his bleeding

Lincoln:(angry)WHAT THE.. YOU GUYS KNEW THAT BUT DIDN'T REMIND I COULD TELEPORT?

Peter:Hold on lincoln we didn't know you was gonna do some crazy shit?

Lincoln:Whatever let just get inside.

The gang entered the building through the broken window. The inside of the building looked to be in good condition as if it hasn't aged a day.

Renee:Wow it looks new as if it hasn't been shut down!

Daniel:I know right?

Peter:Hey guys i think i found the lights.

Peter then flip the light switch on the lights came on illuminating the room.

David:You got be fucking kidding me?

Lincoln: (excited)Thank you god thank you guys knows what this mean?

He asked the rest of the bunch

Renee:No?

Lincoln:There's a extreme possibility all the lights still work.

Renee:Oh.

Lincoln snap his fingers making two books appear.

Lincoln:Let build us a beelzebub chair!

Back at the loud house the loud sisters were having a sibling meeting.

Lori:I call this sibling meeting to order. First on the agenda is the ring and lincoln

Lana:What is there to talk about we fucked up.

Luna:language dude

Lana:Sorry.

Luan:Okay we took it to far this time. Lincoln hasn't talk to us in a week.

Lisa:correction he hasn't talk to lori,leni,luna,you and lynn in a week.

Lola:Okay im done,im done with problem with lincoln. One day he gonna leave us forever for real this time. SO I WANT ANSWERS NOW!.

Lynn: Ok fine it all started when linc was 7.He said he had a imaginary friend. I was the first

to find out about it. Lincoln would talk to himself i didnt think nothing of it. But when i wanted to play with my little bro he said he was to busy playing with his friend. I kept getting rejected being second place,first place was nothing but thin air. I snapped one day it was the day when said he married his imaginary friend.

Lucy:So what you in love with lincoln?

Lynn:What the no god ewww sick. No i got tired of being second place so i hid lincoln's stupid ring.

I forgot about it all this time.

Luan began to giggle after lynn finished her story.

Lori:Luan this not funny?

Luan:It is because you guys are blind as a bat. You guy forget about lynn she a competitive person.

Lynn:Yeah so?

Luan:I thought you were sherlock holmes i thought you might know where im getting at. my point is that everytime the idea of something or someone else coming in first place in lincoln eyes you try everything in your power to be number one.

Lynn bowed her head in defeat.

Lynn:(sobbing)You are right luan ha ha the dumb joke on me right?

Ha ha ha ha. It my fault ha im the family screw up. Ha ha ha

I should have died.

Leni: lynn don't say that?

Lynn:no its true well, lori

Lori: yeah lynn

Lynn: tell lincoln i won't be a problem no more.

Lynn then took a wooden stake from out of her back pocket.

Lynn:Goodbye

Lynn raising the stake in a stabbing motion toward her chest.

Luan:Stop her.

Luna got up and grab lynn by the wrist. She then kick luna in her stomach making her drop in pain.

Lori then tackles lynn from behind. Making her fall face first to the floor knocking stake out her hands.

Lori:(crying) lynn stop lincoln doesn't want you to die stop.

Lynn:JUST LET ME DIE JUST LET ME DIE.

lola then rush over to lynn and puts her in a sleeper hold knocking her out.

Luna:Nobody tell lincoln about this okay

All the sisters:Yes

Luna:Luan i suggest you take a break from being around lynn.

Luan:Okay luna!

Luna then look down at the unconscious lynn then said to herself

Luna:Damn it Damn it Damn it why just why lynn. I cant believe lincoln was telling the truth he did have a imaginary friend and it was delilah.

In the 4th dimension delilah is looking at herself in the mirror.

Delilah:lincoln hasn't talk to me in a while,maybe it has something to do with my eyes.

She then take out eye contact lenses from her pocket and sticks them in her eyes. The contact gave off the impression she had pupils. She giggled at the sight of her reflection.

Delilah:Ooh lincoln you notices my new eyes. What you think they are sexy, you think im sexy.

I love you lincoln loud i hope you feel the same.


	9. Chapter 9: Luna talks to delilah

At the abandon hospital lincoln and the group is prepare to get started building beelzebubs chair.

Lincoln open the books to find a unfortunate discovery. The writing in both of the books were not written in english.

Lincoln:You gotta be freaking kidding me it not in english?

Amanda: It not are you serious?

Renee went over to lincoln side to find it wasn't in english but in a language. But see also notice something distinctive about this language.

Renee:Wait linc there us something about this language. For example yaholle yawnda

Yawemocle yato yateh yabblubezlee yacriah

Yamlauna. If you look at the words you will see two things 1 each word starts with a y. And second there a A in each later.

Lincoln:Oh my god your right.

Lincoln:(mind)Wait y and a or maybe its a and y. If i'm right i got to check something, i got to see the words backwards. Hmmm

ellohay andway elcolmeway otay

Hetay eelzebubbay haircay annualmay. my god its pig latin.

Lincoln:I figured it out

David:Really what is it?

Lincoln:Its pig latin backwards.

Peter: how did you figure it out?

Lincoln:It simple i remember when we did that ritual. That spell book and my manual are demonic or written by people in the underworld. That's the first thing i notice but the next thing i observe was the words we chanted in the ritual and the words in this book. We chanted ampirevay i saw amprievay had both a y and a A. I turn the words around and turn into pig latin. In english it translates hello welcome to the beelzebub chair manual.

Renee:Wow!

Lincoln:Ha whos the dummy now renee.

Renee:(smirk)Apparently not you!

Just then daniel ran down the hall back to where the rest of the group was at.

Daniel:Guys you gotta see this creepy shit!

He lead the group down the hall to a room. The door which said villa of ormen in caps. They all could hear music from coming inside. Lincoln slowly open the door he could hear the music playing on a record player. He look down at the floor to see a lit candle in the middle of the floor.

The lyrics of the music said in the villa ormen,in the villa of ormen stands a solitary candle ahh ahh ahhh ahh at the center of it all your eyes.

Amanda:This shit is fucking creepy. I dont think its the time and place to play one of david bowie's darkest songs.

Renee:Fucking wuss!

Amanda:You know what renee you can shut the fuck up. You know damn well it is creepy as hell.

Lincoln entered the darken room. He found a light switch flipping it on. The lights came on lincoln saw right next to the record player was a half white mask. The eyes holes were covered up by large black buttons. Lincoln walked over to table to get a better look at it.

Lincoln:Damn bowie's is starting to scare me.

Back at the loud house the sister were still coming to terms on what happen with lynn who is now upstair in her bed sleeping.

The others were downstairs on the couch discussing the matter at hand.

Luna:Dude we got to end this shit for good. We can't have lynn be in a state where she feel like she hurting lincoln by breathing.

Lucy:You're right we don't want her hanging herself again.

Luan:I have a idea we talk to delilah and tell her we are sorry.

Lori:No no im scared she gonna kill me if i talk to her. You dont upset a demon.

Luan:oh okay when lynn kicks the bucket have fun sleeping at night knowing lincoln is crying himself to sleep.

Lori:Okay fine but she possessing your body luan.

Luan: luna i want you to be the representative!

Luna:You got it brah

Luan went upstairs luna quickly followed behind her. The pair entered lincoln's room.

Luan:Um hello delilah This is lincoln's sister. Look we got off on the wrong foot,apparently we didn't know how important you are to lincoln we don't want no bad blood. If you are willing to talk to i will let you posses body okay i will let you think on it.

Luan and luna was about to leave the room luan eye turn pure black. She was possessed

By delilah

Delilah:What you want?

Luna:i just wanna sit down with you and talk. Let go to the kitchen.

Delilah:Um sure!

Luna snapped her figure making themselves appear in the kitchen.

Luna:Let sit down and chat shall we love.

The both of them took a seat at the kitchen table.

Delilah:I thought you hate me. Dont you guys fear im going defile your brother.

Luna:Look you been watching over our little bro since he was a baby and your probably saw the horrible thing we did to him.

Delilah:Yeah i witness everything from you blaming lincoln for clogging the toilet to kicking him out of the house because you guys thought he was bad luck.

But the being scared of lincoln cuz he a vampire was icing on ths cake

Luna:(sadly)oh.

Delilah:luna don't beat yourself up about it because you weren't scared of him.

Luna:Oh okay.

Delilah:i can see why you guys are suspicious of me. Ha im a the same age as lincoln. I'm a girl not to mention a demon.

Luna:Okay what was up with the ring?

Delilah:th-the ring

Luna:yeah a skull ring apparently you and my brother married at 7.

Delilah:(blushing)Y-yes we did

Luna:You okay?

Delilah:Is anyone in the other room.

Luna: No,deliliah what said in this room stays in the room.

Delilah:(blushing) Well i like your brother

Luna:What you mean and remember be honest with me.

Delilah:Well remember when you guy talked about ultraviolet vision.

Well i kinda use it alot to look at his bed. What i saw on his bed in ultra violet is gross but in a strange way i like it.

Luna:(nervous)Um anything else you wanna tell me?

Delilah:(blushing)I enjoy it when lincoln takes his shirt off. Ha he got a six pack. He doesn't take off his shirt in his room anymore wonder why?

Luna:Well probably because lincoln know your there. And your a girl the same age as him. Maybe my little bro self conscientious.

Delilah:oh

Luna gave a little chuckle.

Luna:you said your latino or hispanic delilah.

Delilah:Yeah

Luna:Its weird lincoln it some way is interested in hispanic or latino girls huh.

Delilah:What are you getting at?

Luna:im trying to say are you in love with lincoln?

Delilah:(nervous) im...no i like him as a friend..besides even if i want to be his girlfriend how can im not even in the same dimension as me.

Luna:oh okay i got another question. Are you gonna take lincoln away from us because your mad.

Delilah:i'm not mad at you guys.And im not gonna take your brother away.

Luna:Are you sure you dont have feelings for lincoln?

Delilah:Yes im sure!

Luna:Okay nice talking to you

Delilah:same to you bye luna!

Delilah exited out of luans body. Luans eyes turned back to normal.

Luan:So how it go?

Luna:I think delilah has a crush in lincoln.

Luan:wow does lincoln feel the same way?

Luna:I dont know but im gonna find out.


	10. Chapter 10: in the Third dimension

Lincoln picked up the mask he saw it had written on the words

yabnottu yaeseyee. Lincoln translated it to button eyes.

Lincoln:What the hell is this black star?

He put the creepy mask over his face. Lincoln couldn't see nothing

Amanda:lincoln take the stupid mask off its creepy.

Lincoln turn towards amanda when he did he discovered something. He could only she a glowing outline of her body. Above her was a sentence it said.

I wish he would take off his shirt again.Lincoln then took off the mask.

Lincoln:Why you want me to take off my shirt again amanda?

Amanda:(blushing)What how did you know what i was thinking?

Lincoln:The mask show me!

Peter:Let me try?

Lincoln:No pete this thing is a invasion of privacy.

Renee:Okay man with a plan what should we do with it.

Lincoln:We will put it back now come let build the machine remember if this work we destroy this chair.

All of them:Got it

Lincoln:Lets get started.

Everyday after school the group would go to the abandoned hospital to build the parts for the chair. It took them a month to make the parts and components to make the computer and the chair. It took them another month to put it all together. It was final complete at the end of the second month. On the 1st day on the next month they were going to turn it on. It was the 1st day of the month it was a saturday morning. Lincoln was up at 9:00am he was talking on the phone.

Lincoln:The time is now renee we finally will be able to make

The plan work. She will finally be her.

But unknown to lincoln his door was open and lynn was eavesdropping on his conversation.

Lincoln: no renee my sisters know nothing about my plans involving bringing delilah to the 3rd dimension and i don't want them to know. Especially lynn i feel like she has something against delilah. I know it not just superstition this goes back when i was 7. So yeah thats why!

Lynn bowed her head in shame

Lincoln hung up the phone and left his room where he encountered lynn.

Lynn:Hey bro

Lincoln:hey lynn what you want?

Lynn:Why wont you talk to me anymore stop being mad at me.

Lincoln:Oh for fuck sakes lynn do you not see the big picture. You hid a ring for about 8 years that my friend gave me.

Lynn:It just a stupid ring.

Lincoln:Okay whats your problem are you prejudice.

Lynn:What the fuck no god no lincoln. If i was prejudice i would have a problem with you being friends with clyde and ronnie anne.

Lincoln:Well delilah is hispanic and you got a problem with her. Or maybe it the fact that shes a monster.

Lynn:What the wait..

Lincoln:Think about it when i became a vampire you tried to expose me infront of everyone. And not when delilah came in the picture again you made her feel like a freak.

Lynn:Im sorry lincoln i

Lincoln:You what lynn you know what forget im done with this routine im not angry at you anymore. Your still my sister but i cant keep doing this im sorry bye lynn.

Lincoln left the house he began to make his way to the abandoned hospital. Lucy walked out of her room to find a crying lynn loud.

Lucy:Whats wrong?

Lynn:Nothing!.

About 15 minutes later lincoln meet the group outside the abandoned hospital.

Renee:You ready lincoln.

Lincoln:yes!

Amanda:okay let's go.

Lincoln snapped his fingers and teleported him and the group inside the lobby. The walked down the hall until they got at the end of it. Lincoln open the door which led to the basement. He switch on the light illuminating the basement. They all walked down the stairs with lincoln taking the lead. The 15 year old laid his eyes on the beelzebub chair.

Lincoln:this is it thanks you guys

Peter:It was no problem lincoln.

Lincoln proceed to walk to the chair and take a seat in it. David went over to the chair and next put a on headband that is attached to a wire connected to the chair. David puts it around lincoln's head.

David:You ready?

Lincoln:yes.

Renee went over to the computer and turn it on making the chair activate. Lincoln closed his eye and began his journey. He saw he was falling in a swirling vortex.

Lincoln scream as he free falled eventually hitting the ground. As he got up lincoln discovered that he wasn't spiritually but physically in the 4th dimension. Everything was still grey.

Lincoln:Thank god my powers still work in this dimension.

Lincoln teleported himself in front of his home. He slowly to make his way up the porch steps. He stood in front of the door and stare at it.

Lincoln:its time.

Lincoln open the door to see the his sisters and both his parents sitting on the couch. He didn't hear any sound from any of their mouth.

Lincoln:(yelled)HEY THERE DELILAH.

There was silence, lincoln bowed his head in disappointment. As he turn his around to walk out the door lincoln felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Delilah:lincoln loud is that actually you.

Lincoln quickly turn his head around to come face to face with his childhood friend.

Lincoln:Yeah its me my imaginary friend. I waited 7 year to see you again.

Delilah: You remember me

Lincoln:Yeah! Well let me teleport us back to the portal.

Delilah:How about we just walk instead.

Lincoln:Okay.

The two walked side by side and left the house making their way to the portal.

Delilah:So Lincoln how what will happen when we get back to your world?

Lincoln:Well first we need to get you contact lenses to make you look human.

Delilah:Okay. So how am i gonna walk to your house. People are gonna see that im a demon.

Lincoln:I thought about that so that why im gonna blindfold you.

But i cant walk you to my house i have to teleport you.

Delilah:okay.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the abandoned hospital. The both of them stood in front of portal.

Lincoln:Ladies first

Delilah:Thank you lincoln loud.

Delilah went in first into the portal then lincoln followed behind her.

Lincoln went through the portal and woke up in the chair.

Lincoln: Did it work?

Delilah:Yeah it worked.

The other looked in the direction of delilah.

Peter:Wow linc she pretty!

Lincoln:Yeah bro.

He said as he got out of the chair.

Renee:You got pretty eyes

Amanda:Yeah i wonder why lincoln would go to extreme lengths to get a girl out of dimensions

Him and delilah both blushed.

Lincoln:Okay it time to destroy everything. You guys go in the other room and get the gas cans.

Peter and daniel ran into the other room next came out with the cans.

Delilah:Lincoln what the hell?

Lincoln:Okay i know this is bad

But if any other humans get this technology they will use it for evil things.

Delilah: oh

Lincoln:Yeah

Delilah:I dont know lincoln i dont think your sisters like me. About two months ago the ask luna to come talk to me. I think they are lying about them saying sorry to me.

Lincoln:Delilah,forget them i barely talked to them after they mistreat you. You will live with me. You will be a normal girl, you have a job and even go to school.

All that is waiting for you delilah.

You will not be alone you be part of my family. You are and always been part of the loud family.

Delilah:(whispered) Delilah loud i been waiting to be called that for years.


	11. Chapter 11:Not my sisters anymore

Lincoln and the group set the hospital a fire. He blindfolded delilah with a black blindfold.

Lincoln teleported the gang to their homes and teleport himself and delilah to his room.

Lincoln:Delilah you okay?

Delilah:Yeah!

He then took off her blindfold.

Lincoln:You wait here i will go get my sisters.

He then walked out of his room and closed the door.

Lincoln:GUY'S IN NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Each of the sisters open their doors and assembled in the hallway.

Luna:Whats up bro?

Lincoln: i need you to help me with something.

Luan:What you need help with?

Lincoln:Follow me.

Lincoln lead the girls to his door.

Lincoln:I want you to apology to a friend of mine.

He open the door to reveal delilah sitting on the couch.

Lori:D-Delilah?

Luna:What the fuck how can she be here.

Lincoln:I brought her to our dimension luna.

Luna:Oh!

Leni:Wow i like your hair and eyes they are creepy but in a hot way.

Delilah:um thank you.

Lincoln:I need to find somewhere in my room for you to sleep.

Lynn:NO NO NO WAY IN HELL YOUR SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HER!

Lincoln:Why not lynn please tell me.

Lori:I can see why lynn don't want her to sleep in the same room as you!

Lincoln:Why, you think i'm going to do something with her?

Luna:Come on little bro look at her she hot!

Delilah:(blushing)What?

Lincoln:(blushing)Luna?

Luna:Its true.

Lincoln:(sigh) look i got to say something okay. You guys are going to make delilah feel welcome.

Lynn:Um no.

Luan:Well i don't know?

Luna:same dude.

Lincoln turn to delilah and said.

Lincoln:ha ha delilah these four lucy,lynn,luan and luna force me to take their friends to a dances. But they wont help me.

Luna:Woah woah woah lincoln wait we're not saying we don't want to it just we nervous and shy.

Lynn:wuss.

Lincoln:You know what how about tomorrow you and lynn spend time together alone huh delilah.

Delilah: i would love that!

Lynn:What?

Lincoln:What's wrong lynn is that a problem?

Lynn:uh no i have plan tomorrow!

Lincoln:Oh really like what?

Lynn:I have to go to the gym then i have to go the dojo to practice my fighting and then i have a baseball game.

Lincoln:So take her with you!

Lynn:No!

Lincoln:(groans) Fine luna can she hang out with you?

Luna:No way bro i'm busy tomorrow. Our bass player just quit and we need to find one asap i dont have time to babysit this bug eyed monster yeah you heard me.

Delilah started to tear up.

Lincoln:Wow i can't believe it and it coming from you luna.

Lincoln took the bass off of luna and gave it to her to delilah.

Lincoln:Dee dee play im just your problem by olivia olson.

Delilah:What?

Lincoln:i mean play im just your problem marceline.

Delilah:Oh right.

She began to play the bass.

Delilah:(singing)La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you with my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face.Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect

Like all your little loyal subjects do

Sorry I'm not made of sugar

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you

Well... I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you.

I'm just your problem.

Delilah stopped playing as the loud sisters especially luna looked in shock.

Lincoln:She got many talents like mathematics,knowledge about pageants and mechanical things. Delilah knows poetry,can tell joke, have a lot of knowledge on fashion and what you currently just saw plays the guitar.

Where did the bug eyed freak learn this from? Oh yeah you you you ,you, you ,you.

He said as he pointed to each of his sisters. Every single one of them couldn't look him in the eye.

Lincoln:You know what fuck it i will hang out with her. She talked to me for hours on how awesome you guys were. Ha you play with her mind with insults and fake apology. You guys make me sick what happen to the kind caring sister i knew with big hearts or did you lose them when you were turn into vampires?

None of them gave a response.

Lincoln:You guys have well had to number one fans me and her.

Im done talking to you all. All you do is nothing but hurt me and humiliate my friends. For now on we are just housemates not my sisters no more. I regret coming back,when im 18 i will get a house me and delilah will live in it together. You all be nothing but a memory now GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM!

he shouted at them causing them to run out of the room. Lincoln shut the door.

Luna:(voice breaking)We lost our number one fans!

Lana:We are terrible sisters.

Luan:Lincoln now hates all of us.

Lori:We just need to apologize

Lynn:I don't think it will work this time our relationship with lincoln.

Was hanging by a thread and i think the thread snapped.

Lucy:I don't know if we can ever fix this.

Luan:Well i have a idea but just keep a open mind. What if we kidnap delilah and force lincoln to forgive us and be family again.

Lori:That not gonna work remember she a demon!

Luan:(smiles) I found a loophole i overheard lincoln and count orlok day before how it would takes a year for her power to form.

Lynn:Your fucking crazy!

Luan:Lynn dont you want our baby brother back?

Lynn:(sighs) Yes!

Luan:Good now here's the plan


	12. Chapter 12:anniversary

Two days after lincoln disown his sisters. The loud girl finally got the preparations for their desperate plan for lincoln to forgive them. The 10 sisters were in lori and leni's room.

Lynn:The plans are in place and ready,so are you guys sure were doing the right thing?

Lori:We literally are out of options lynn now go get lincoln and bring him out of his room.

Lynn did as she was told so left lori's room and quietly with a cautious gate. Went up to the door as she was about to knock on his door lynn her talking coming from inside. She then morphed into a small black beetle and went underneath the door. The bug sized lynn quickly crawled into his closet. She turn back to normal see looked through the crack to see what was going on.

Lynn saw lincoln with delilah, lynn also saw ronnie anne , renee and amanda.

Lynn:What the hell are they doing.

Lincoln:Delilah you know what today is ?

Delilah:No

Lincoln:It the day we first met and i have a surprise for you in the garage

He snapped his fingers making 5 of them vanish in a cloud of smoke. Lynn also did the same,they all appeared in the garage. Lynn quickly disguised herself into a spider. She saw a guitar,violin,drums and a microphone. Lynn next saw lincoln press record on a camcorder sitting on a tripod. He next went up to the microphone. Ronnie picked up the violin,amanda sat in front of the drums and renee picked up the guitar.

Lincoln: Every year on this day i always to lit a candle as symbol of our friendship. I never thought i would see you ever again. I always said that clyde is my number 1 best friend well that not true. Delilah you are my number one and always will be one this song is dedicated to you.

Lincoln signaled for the others to start. They began to play their instruments. The song that they were playing was anniversary by voltaire.

Lincoln:(singing Anniversary by

Aurelio Voltaire)

Do I look the same to you?

Cause I don't feel so

You know everything must change

As time goes by

Though it feels like yesterday

When we first met

I feel I'm sinking deeper

Do you look the same to me?

Well I don't think so

Cause you know everything must change

As time goes by

Like the flowers that dry

Locking inside

Forever their beauty

Beauty

And they said this feeling fades

It gets stronger everyday

And they say that beauty fades

You're more beautiful than ever

They said we'd drift away

We're still standing here

And it feels like every day's

Our Anniversary Well I stumble through the dark

And light a candle

And the path the wax will take

No one can know

And you said it looked like snow

Or maybe clouds

And I think it looks like Heaven

So we make it into a ring

And make a mold

And we melt above the flames

The whitest gold

When hot and cold collide

What's left in place

Is forever and ever

And they said our love would fade

It gets stronger everyday

And they say that beauty fades

You're more beautiful than ever

They said we'd drift away

We're still standing here

And it feels like every day's

Our Anniversary

Some say things worth having

Take some time

As they get older

They get better

La lalala lalalala...

And they said our love would fade

It gets stronger everyday

And they say that beauty fades

You're more beautiful than ever

They said we'd drift away

We're still standing here

And it feels like every day's

Our Anniversary

And they said our love would fade

It gets stronger everyday

And they say that beauty fades—

You're more beautiful than ever

They said we'd drift away

Well as long as we're together

It feels like every day's

Our Anniversary.

As the song ends lincoln notice tears coming down her cheeks as she gave a wide smile.

Delilah:Lincoln loud your a angel i have never met anyone as nice as you. Can we talk for a minute alone.

Lincoln:Um sure.

Ronnie anne:We gotcha linc.

The three of them left the garage leaving the two alone.

Lincoln what you wanna talk about?

Delilah:Well lincoln your very sweet and right now im very happy but at same time mad!

Lincoln:Why?

Delilah:lincoln you disowned your sister because of me. Thats crazy man.

Lincoln bowed his head in shame.

Delilah:Linc family come first always. If me and your sisters being tortured you save them. If me or them has a gun pointed to our heads and your force to choose who lives or dies you pick your sister.

If im laying in a hospital bed dying and your sisters call you. You leave me and go straight to them. You pick family first always you got me?

Lincoln:Yes!

Delilah:No go upstairs and apologize to everyone and also have a one on one talk with lynn she might not show it as much but she care alot about you more than your other sisters.

Lincoln:Really how do you know?

Delilah:Lincoln i watch you grew up i know your family and if you notice lynn pick you the most out of all the others to play sports with. She tried to kill herself because you left and blamed herself. Also one day when you weren't home she was looking through your drawers.

Lincoln:(angry)WHAT?

Delilah: please don't be mad at her lynn did it because she suspicious of me i don't blame her. I would be suspicious of a demon hanging around my brother if i had one. As she was looking she said her friends have left her. Don't you see lincoln she love you.

Lincoln:Wow your right a lot of people don't have a big family like me and im taking it for granted. Thanks for telling me ha ha i got a lot of explaining to do.

He then vanished into a cloud of smoke. Delilah was by herself with who transformed back into a human.

Lynn:I was wrong about to you!

Delilah quickly turned around to see a smiling lynn.

Delilah:ah lynn how long have you been here?

Lynn:Since lincoln played you that saw that brung me to tears. But for really i just want to say im truly,sincerely sorry for what i did to you!

Delilah:No it fine all forgiven i just don't wanna to ruin this loving family. So that why im leaving lincoln and you guys i wish you the best of luck.

Lynn:(shock)What?

Delilah:Well have a good life it was nice spending the first 16 years of my life with you.

She started to walk towards the door until lynn ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

Lynn:Please dont go im begging you please. My brother been waiting for you for 8 years. Lincoln went to extremes to get you in this world. Please don't go. We will treat you like your one of us. The 10 of us will do anything for you just stay for my little brother sake.

Delilah looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

Delilah:Okay i will stay.

Lynn:(voice breaking)Thank you. Oh yeah by the i don't trust you being in lincoln's room unattended or at night.

Delilah:What why?

Lynn:Well my brothers a teenage boy, your hot as fuck, not to mention you have curvy figure.

Delilah began to blush in embarrassment.

Delilah:Oh i see okay!

Lynn gave her a smile and hugged her.

Lynn:Welcome to the family delilah.


	13. Chapter 13:Female elvis

Monday came around lincoln and all the younger girls went to school. Delilah stayed home she was aloud in lincoln room when he wasn't there. She laid on his bed until she heard a knock at the door.

Delilah:Yeah who is it?

Leni:It me leni i need to talk to you delilah.

Delilah got up and walked up to the door opening it.

Delilah: Wat up leni how can i help you?

Leni:I need help im suppose to design similar clothing to what famous people have worm please help.

Delilah:Um sure!

Leni:Great!

She took her by the arm then quickly led her to the room. Leni immediately began to measure delilah height,her bust and waist etc.

Leni:Good!

Delilah:Wow leni you dont waste time ha ha!

Leni:Okay delilah take a seat i will be done in about 30 minutes or less.

Delilah:okay i will wait.

(About 30 minutes later)

Leni:done.

She reveal the outfit to delilah. It was a black leather suit.

Leni:Try it on!

Leni handed the suit over to delilah.

Leni:It might be a little tight so you might have to wear it for a while.

Delilah left leni's room then went into the bathroom. About few minutes later she came out in the tight black suit.

Delilah:She was right it is kinda of tight.

She heard that someone was coming up the stair. When the person got to the top of the stairs it was revealed to be lori.

Lori:Oh delilah i need a favor. I'm trying to master this hairstyle called a Pompadour.

Delilah:sure lori!

The two entered the bathroom. Lori got in the cabinet got some hairspray,a comb,a brush.

Lori:Okay i want you to wear this for the rest of the day.

Delilah:okay.

She began going to work on her hair.

This took about 15 to 25 minute to do.

Lori:What do you think.

Delilah: its great lori.

Lori:thanks for the help.

Delilah: No problem.

Delilah left the bathroom and went downstairs. As she was about to enter the kitchen she bumped in to rita.

Delilah:Im sorry Rita!

Rita:Its okay delilah no prob…. What are you wearing honey.

Delilah:(blushing) i was helping leni and lori.

Rita:Oh?

Just then delilah started to hear the sound of muffled music.

Delilah:What's that?

Rita: oh luna is practicing with her band.

Delilah: i wanna see!

Rita:Honey i dont think thats a good idea they might get scared of your beautiful eyes.

Delilah:I got that under control.

Meanwhile in the garage luna and her band had stopped playing.

Drummer: We suck without a bass player.

Luna:Well im sorry that our bass player went crazy and murder mick swagger.

Girl:Okay luna we just can't keep this up we need a bass player.

Delilah came in the door. The two of luna band mate snicker and laugh.

Girl:Hey marilyn manson whats ups

The different color eye did not work.

Drummer:Yeah freak!

Delilah:You know fuck it i will talk to you later luna.

Luna:Wait please don't go delilah i-i actual need you to play a song a bass.

Delilah:Really i can play any song.

Luna:Yes.

Drummer:She can play bass.

Delilah:Yeah but you guys dont wanna see a freak play. Huh you think you guys are normal. If you look at bowie his eyes were different,and he left a musical legacy.

The cramps sing lux Interior was wild he deepthroat a microphone on stage but still people liked him. So not everyone's normal. Im sorry luna im tired of being persecuted.

Girl:Wait please don't leave were sorry we was just kidding we really need a bass player.

Delilah turn to them and said.

Delilah:Fine.

Luna handed her a bass guitar.

Drummer:Wow the hot version of elvis.

Delilah:(blushing) um thanks how about we sing a elvis song.

Girl:What were you thinking of?

Delilah:um trouble.

Drummer:okay.

Delilah went up to the microphone.

Delilah:Oh right ready now okay.

The luna and the rest of band members started playing the instrumental of trouble. Then she began to start singing.

Delilah:

If you're looking for trouble

You came to the right place

If you're looking for trouble

Take a look right at my face

I was born standing up

And talking back

My daddy was a green-eyed mountain jack

'Cause I'm evil, my middle name is misery

Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me.

They music stopped playing their instruments.

Drummer:Wow thats was great.

Luna:Yeah!

Lincoln:Delilah?

Everyone look at the door to see a red face lincoln.

Lincoln:I will… hang out with… Re-renee.

Lincoln turn around and shut the door.

Luna:What's wrong with little bro.

Delilah:(blushing) yeah i wondering what's wrong


	14. Chapter 14 A love ballad

Its been about two months since lincoln talked to delilah. From time to time he would talk to her ask her questions. But besides that lincoln and delilah were just basically housemates. Ever since then she felt angry at lincoln. She couldn't take her anger out on him so she found another way. Every wednesday and friday her and lynn would go to the gym. Lynn bought her eye contact lenses to make her look more human. Delilah and lynn became very close. So close delilah moved into her room. When the first months came to a end. The young hispanic girl arms were now muscular. She now had six pack on her stomach. It was a friday night. Lynn and delilah were laying on the floor together.

Delilah:Lynn?

Lynn:Yeah?

Delilah:Do you think i'm pretty?

She asked.

Lynn:Well lets see. Your a teenage latina girl, with black long black hair. You are strong as hell so yeah in my eyes your pretty.

Delilah:Oh ok i just wondered?

Lynn:Is lincoln the reason why your asking me that question?

Delilah:No i overheard some guys saying i was ugly at the gym.

Lynn:Oh you aint upset about my brother not talking to you?

Delilah:(trying to hold in her anger) No im fine if he hates me he hate me. You guys are still my family.

Lynn:Oh really?

The next morning came. The time was 10:09 am. Lincoln woke up. He got out of his bed and stretched out his limbs.

Lincoln:That's odd its pass 10 and it still quiet. That's weird.

Lincoln walked to his door. He opened it to find the hallway was silent with no one in sight.

Lincoln:Hello?

He shouted but didn't get a response. It appeared that the white haired teenager had the house to himself. But in actuality delilah was also home alone with lincoln. She was in lynns rooms when she was wearing a tight white spandex leggings and a white spandex short sleeve shirt. Delilah heard lincoln. She went over to the door and slowly creaked it open. She saw lincoln walking out his room. He was in his orange polo shirt and blue jeans. Lincoln then walked down the stairs. Delilah left lynn's room and then quietly walked to the edge of the stair overlooking the living room. She saw lincoln sitting on couch saying his thoughts out loud.

Lincoln:I can't take Delilah living here any more. She driving me damn crazy? She fucking annoying me. It stressing me out i'm starting to regret freeing her from another a dimension.

Delilah felt her heartbreak upon hear this.

Delilah:(shaky voice)Lincoln i thought we.. i thought you…

She then flashed back to when she first introduced herself to him.

Lincoln:(in a flashback) NO NO NO i told lucy no demonic stuff.

Delilah face of disappointment turned into that of rage.

Delilah:(angry ) That mother fucker think its good to play with my feelings. Ha ha you shouldn't have done that. What you failed to realised linc is that when count orlok said i will get my powers in a year. I think what he meant to say a month. Hmmm lets bully the little white hare.

Meanwhile at the royalwoods high school renee and amanda were both smoking a cigarette in the school parking lot.

Renee:Amanda i been thinking about lincoln?

Amanda:You have?

Renee: he hasn't mention or brought that girl delilah to hang out with the group.

Amanda:Hello did you see her eyes. Lincoln have to be crazy to let delilah come outside like that.

Renee:Yeah you're right let's pay him a visit.

Amanda:Yeah okay let's go.

They both took their cigarette out of their mouth throwing them to the ground. The two girls stomped on the cigarettes putting them out.

Back at the loud house Delilah is walking down the stairs. Lincoln sees her coming and decided it was his time to leave.

Delilah:Going somewhere lincoln?

Lincoln:(annoyed tone) yeah Up stair to my room away from you.

The white haired teenager said as he made his way up the stairs. But before lincoln could reach the top he saw delilah was already up there.

Lincoln:(shocked) How did you? Oh you got your powers didnt you. And you look angry that also means shit you heard me. Re-Drac.

Lincoln said making his fangs pop out his gums.

Delilah quickly a step teleported in front him kicking him in the stomach causing him to fall down the stairs.

Delilah:(demonic voice) You think it was a mistake?

8 years of commitment a is joke to you?

The angry teenage girl said as she kick lincoln in his side.

Lincoln:(In his mind) I really pissed her off. But what i said she took out of context.

Delilah:Okay lincoln get up you yellowed belly punk. Fight me if you hate me so much.

Lincoln:(in his mind) Guess i have no choice. Delilah's gonna kill me i mean look at her she fucking ripped.

Lincoln slowly got up from the floor. Facing his angry crush. Delilah gave lincoln a punch to the face. His plan was to restrain her not hit her for obvious reasons. He tackled her knocking delilah to the floor.

Delilah:(Demonic voice) Get the fuck off me you baby bat.

Delilah yelled kicking him off her. She kneed lincoln in the face as he got up causing him to start bleeding from his nose.

Lincoln:Look Dee Dee i..

Lincoln sentence was cut off by delilah tackling him. This cause the both of them to go through the living room wall into the kitchen and then landing on the floor. She got on top of lincoln and began to give him a series of blows to the face.

Lincoln:(in mind) Is this how it feels for a girl to be on top of you?

His face became all bloodied and bruised from the punches.

Delilah stopped. Grabbing lincoln by collar of his shirt

Delilah:You know linc its not hot to have blood all over your face. I think we should wash it off in the toilet.

Lincoln's eyes got widen as she said that. Delilah grab the abused lincoln up from the floor and slamed him against the wall. Delilah put both of her hand on the wall as she stood in front of him. Blocking his escape.

Delilah:(sobbing)So you hate me now huh lincoln? I drive you crazy, i annoy you. I have no one now. I had only you. I thought… i just.

Lincoln:Okay wait you took it the wrong.

Delilah:(shouting)What you mean i heard what you said.

Lincoln:Delilah you got you full demon abilities right. One of those ability is telepathy. Try reading my mind you will know im trying to say.

She used her ability of telepathy to read lincoln's mind. What delilah read was a fantasy of the young 15 year boy. She saw a scene where her and lincoln are holding hands and kissing. The next one was of them at a church getting married. The third scene was the two of them at a house with little children with black colored eyes running round. Delilah was in disbelief on what she just saw.

Delilah:You feel the same?

Lincoln:What do you mean?

Delilah:(laughs)Wow your in high school and cant put two and two together.

She said as she gave lincoln a passionate kiss on his lips. His eye widen with surprise. The two of them broke the kiss. Lincoln notices that delilah's checks were blood red.

Delilah:Di-Did you like it?

Lincoln:Yeah kinda.

Delilah:Oh okay. I'm sorry for beating you up.

Lincoln:It's okay, i need to go to the bathroom and wash my face. Could you move please.

Delilah:No tell me i'm pretty first.

Lincoln face turn red like a strawberry. After all that happened and what she saw. He felt too embarrassed to say it. But some managed to uttered out something.

Lincoln:I-i think you are pretty Hot i mean pretty.

She gave him a smile.

Delilah:You know what that even better. I knew we will be husband and wife someday.

Lincoln:We cant we are only teenagers. But trust me i will buy you a perfect ring i promise you.

Delilah:Your so sweet.

The two began to kiss each other Again. Renee and amanda arrived at tge house. They both looked in the window to see lincoln and delilah kissing.

Amanda: What the fuck?

Renee:(disappointing tone) i can't believe it. I can't believe he has someone and it's her

Delilah:I love you lincoln

Lincoln:You too.


	15. Chapter 15:Shes just angry

**Okay first thing first there's a certain part in this chapter that make me cringe and laugh at the same time so yeah enjoy the story**

Lincoln was in his study hall. His study hall class was in the school cafeteria. Lincoln sat at a table by himself. The young boy was deep in thought. Its been about one week since the whole kiss thing. But surprisingly his sisters had no idea about it.

Apparently him and delilah have been keeping a low profile. Lincoln got out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He Looked up to see renee and amanda.

Lincoln: Hey guys whats up?

Amanda:Nothing much?

The two sat down at the table with lincoln.

Renee: Wow linc thats a big shiner how you get it?

Lincoln began to sweat.

Lincoln: I was ruff housing with my sister lynn.

Amanda:That's weird we passed by your house on our way to the store last saturday. We saw that luna's car and your family van wasn't there. And plus i dont think delilah would leave without doing something with her eyes.

Lincoln:(angry) What are you guys getting at?

Renee:What were getting at is that are you being abused by her girl?

He flashed back to the moments where delilah had use physical violence on him.

Lincoln:(in his mind) Does she abuse me?

Lincoln quickly came up with a excuse.

Lincoln:No how i got the black eye from falling down the stairs.

Amanda:Oh okay?

The pair got up and left the

Table.

Renee:Damn liar.

Renee said under her breath. 45 minutes later 8th period Ended. Lincoln got up and left out a school door exit. As he walked down the sidewalk lincoln kept thinking to himself if his so called girlfriend was a abusive person. Lincoln duck into alleyway. There he snapped his fingers and teleported home. Lincoln walked inside. He saw the hole that was cause by him and delilah fight was boarded up. This caused him to flashback to when she threw him through the wall. Lincoln felt two hands on his shoulders.

Delilah:I been waiting for you lincoln.

Lincoln:(nervous)You have?

Delilah:Yes?

Lincoln:(in mind)She can't be abusive. Delilah's to nice. She was just mad that's all.

Delilah:Look!

Delilah took out two black color eye contact lenses showing them to lincoln.

Delilah:I got you eye contact lense so we can be twins. Put them on now i wanna see what my boyfriend looks like.

Lincoln:(nervous)Yeah i'm tired so not right now.

He quickly saw her face go from a face that said im so fucking happy to im gonna kill you. Delilah put the contact lenses in her pocket. Lincoln notice she had balled up her fist.

Delilah:You shouldn't have done that.

The boy saw her teeth turn sharp like razors. Lincoln took a step back. Away from the angry delilah.

Delilah:(in her mind) let see what he really thinks of them.

Lincoln:(in mind) i think she is abusive. I mean what girl wants to beat up their boyfriend for the most stupid of stuff?

Delilah unclenched her fist. Her teeth turn back to normal. Lincoln disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Delilah:He thinks im abusive what does that mean. Oh wait the dictionary.

A dictionary appeared in her hands. Delilah opened it flipping through a couple of pages until

She got to the word abusive.

Delilah:Here we are. Abusive. Engaging in or characterized by habitual violence and cruelty. Im none of those things. Right?

Oh yeah i forgot i have a phone.

Delilah reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She then turned it on. Delilah typed in the google search engine signs of abusive relationships. She clicked the first site that popped up.

Delilah:Okay let's see the first sign. Possessiveness and threats.

Delilah flashback to when she possessed ronnie anne and threaten to kill her if lincoln didn't talk to her.

Delilah:Okay i just really wanted to talk to lincoln thats? Okay next sign is criticizing or putting you down and physical violence.

Delilah then remember to when she bullied lincoln at school. Giving him a atomic wedgie in front of the whole school, giving him swirlies and their first meeting and the recent fight.

Delilah:Oh i guess i am abusive to lincoln. I need to apologize to him.

Meanwhile luna and lynn were driving home. They just got done watching a concert.

Lynn:That was a fucking awesome show. I love aerosmith.

Luna:I love steven tyler he's good but he aint no mick swagger. So i see delilah and lincoln made up and are now friends agains.

Lynn: hmmm yeah.

Luna:Something up dude?

Lynn:It's weird lincoln has been acting strange for the past few month toward delilah.

Luna:Little bro is just going through stuff i mean we both were his age.

Lynn:No luna this is different. he been calling her names. Lincoln called her a bug once. He been giving her the silent treatment. And now they sudden friends again and are hanging out more than ever. I think theres something going on.

Back at the house lincoln was in his room. The blinds were shut. The lights were turned off. The white haired boy was laying in bed under his covers. He was crying because of the stuff delilah has done to him.

Lincoln:(sobbing) i thought she loved me… i cant … keep being… rejected.

Delilah:(in mind) i need to talk to you

Lincoln:(In mind) delilah?

He came out from under his cover to see he was surrounded by blackness. Lincoln look down to see his bed was gone.

Delilah:Um hey.

Lincoln looked up to see delilah looking down at him.

Lincoln:Look dee dee i'm sorry for not putting in your lense.

Delilah:Lincoln i wanna say i'm sorry for beating up on you a whole lot.

Lincoln:It okay.

Delilah:No it's not okay im hurting you physically,mentally and even emotionally. So i did some research to give you a gift.

Lincoln:What you mean?

She gave a little giggle.

Delilah: God you are such a idiot. You arent wondering why i put in my mindscape. Here i will make it easy for you.

The young girl took off her shirt revealing herself topless with only wearing a bra

Lincoln's face turn red.

Lincoln:Wh-What ar-are you doing?

Delilah:What? showing you my breast. I don't know a whole lot about boys but i found what boys like and boobs are one of them.

Lincoln closed his eyes and open them again to see he was in his room sitting on his bed.

Delilah:So you don't like them.

Lincoln turn in the direction of door to see delilah leaning up against the wall.

Lincoln:i didn't say that. Look dee dee i think we need to start over. We shouldn't go straight into the kissing and making love.

Delilah:What are you saying lincoln?

Lincoln: I'm trying to say i should ask you at first. Do it normally.

Delilah:Oh i see.

Lincoln: yeah i will do it when all my sister are here.

But i have a radical idea to add.

Delilah:What is it?

Lincoln:If we go on three dates. I will propose to in front of the family. This time this will official i mean legally.

Delilah:Oh lincoln.

She ran over to lincoln and kissed him on the cheek.

Later that evening lincoln was in his room. Reading a book on his bed. There was a knock at the door.

Luan:Lincoln it's time for a sibling meeting.

He put down the book. Lincoln got up and left the room.

Lincoln:(In mind) Okay baby we're gonna do it.

Delilah:(in mind) i'm ready to love you.

Lincoln opened up lori's and Leni's bedroom door to see everyone even delilah was already there. Lincoln sat right next to her. The two began to hold hands

Lori:i call this sibling meeting to order.

Lori said as she slammed her shoe down on the table as if it was a gavel.


	16. Chapter 16:Guitar girl

Its been 4 of weeks since lincoln been gone. All of his sisters were angry for obvious reasons. One reason was he lied about where he was going. The other reason was lincoln left them once again. But delilah was angry the most. But her anger was silent. She told lynn and the others that she needed time alone in her own personal realm. It was a monday lynn had just came home from the gym.She went up stair and took a shower. Lynn exited out the bathroom 15 minutes later. She changed into a pair of black leggings and a orange short sleeve shirt. As lynn made her way to her room she heard the sound of a bass guitar playing.

Lynn:I thought luna was at work?

She now started to hear singing too. But it wasn't luna's voice.This person sounded feminine but it had a familiar sounding accent to it.

???:Well you heard about the boston. Honey it not one of those. I'm just talking about the midnight shhh. You seen me shut the bedroom door.

Lynn slowly began to walk over to the edge of the stairs.

???:If you ever see the midnight rambler. He coming down your marble hall and he pouncing like proud black panther. You can say i told you so. Yeah yeah take it easy as you go. i'm gonna smash out all your plain glass window.put a fist through your steel plated door.

As the young women heard this person sing. She could hear the anger in her voice.

Lynn:Whos down there identify yourself.

???:It the demon.

Lynns heart stopped.

Lynn:Delilah?

She ran down the stairs to see delilah sitting on the couch. Strumming a red guitar. But lynn saw she was different. Delilah had green highlights in her black hair. She wore blood red lipstick.

Lynn also notice of her eyes. They were no longer black. Her scleras was white. Delilah iris were brown with black pupils.she was wearing a lime green short sleeve crop top shirt. Delilah was also wearing columbia blue leggings. Her shoe were black. Delilah's new look made lynn speechless. She turn her head to the awestrucked brunette.

Delilah:What?

Lynn:(stuttering) Del-Delilah wh-what happen to you.

Delilah:I decided to get a new look.

She answered.

Lynn: what in the hell happen to your eyes?

Delilah:Oh turns out the blackness on my eyes made me look stupid. I had to wash my eyes with bleach and water.

Lynns mouth dropped wide open.

Lynn:What the fuck. Why would you do that? We all love your black eyes why?

Delilah's bursted out laughing.This confused lynn.

Delilah:(laughing) lynn im fucking with you. I can shapeshift. I change my whole body and my limbs.

Even my eyes.

Delilah closed her eyes then reopen them to reveal they were all black as before. The demon smiled from ear to ear. Lynn put her face in her hands.

Lynn:You scared the hell out of me. You've been gone for weeks where were you?

Delilah:Like i told you i was in my own place.

Lynn sat down next to her.

Lynn:You been in your own world for about 4 weeks.

Delilah:(Nervous) Yeah

Lynn:I don't believe you!

Delilah rolled her eyes then sighed.

Delilah:Fine here's the truth. When i read lincoln's letter the night he left i was shocked. Like he said in the video he was joining a revolution in the underworld. He basically wrote me a dear john letter.

As she heard this lynn became angry at the thought her brother didn't say delilah im breaking up with you in person.

Delilah:The first week i was in my world grieving. I read romantic and fiction books.But a thought came to me. Where did i come from. So i realised where is the land of demonic spirits.

Lynn:You went to hell?

Delilah:Yes.The bible was right it did have a lake of fire with weeping and gnashing of teeth. I walked around for a while until i was confronted by a demon name Belial. Apparently he orlok's dad.

Lynn:Your fucking kidding?

Delilah:Nope. Belial told me on what demon do here and on earth. I saw what the hellish creature did and they were evil and vile. At first it bothered me but i keep seeing it and it got to a point where i didn't care anymore. Lynn don't be scared but i kinda took part in the torturing of souls.

Lynn:What? Im think im gonna puke.

Delilah:Wait i tortured people who were the worst and evilest people that walked the face of the earth.

Lynn:(start to cry) like who? LIKE WHO DEE DEE LIKE WHO?

She screamed. Delilah calmly started to strum her guitar.

Delilah: um adolf hitler,john wayne gacy, saddam hussein, john wilkes booth. Not to mention judas. I did this for two days and i got bored so i left hell. I appeared back on earth in the nevada desert. Instead of teleporting to mitchgen i walked back home.

Lynn: Wow. I...i can't believe it.

Delilah: But i kinda did a have my own musical tour.

Lynn:What you mean?

Delilah laughed.

Delilah: i bought me this guitar and every city or state went to i did a little performance. Ha ha i was even put in a hair dye commercial. I was also given free clothes from a clothing store at a mall in colorado. Everywhere i went people would say that miss grey.

People would hang out with me,ask for autographs.

Lynn:Mrs grey?

Delilah:Yeah i reminded them of a alien. So i adopted the name delilah grey.

Lynn:Just freakin wow.

Delilah: Yeah i got to meet mick swagger's wife. I told her about luna. Apparently she told me mick was luna biggest fan.

Lynn:You serious?

Delilah:Yeah ha ha i teleported back to royalwood late one night and took her demo. I gave it to micks wife. I asked her on this day, five minutes ago to go to wolfgang music store to have luna sign it. Ha ha.

Im freakin awesome but now my heart is cold because of a white haired boy.

Delilah said as he strummed her guitar.


	17. Chapter 17:Love will tear us apart

Lynn walked out of her room. She saw that lincoln's bedroom door was open.

Lynn:That's odd i thought we all agreed to leave his door closed.

She walked over to the doorway to see delilah sitting on his bed. Playing her guitar.

Lynn:(annoyed) Delilah you know. That no one is supposed to be in lincoln's room.

Delilah:(giggles) Fine but first your little brother has been lying.

This made lynn raised a eye brow.

Lynn:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

she demanded a answer.The smiling delilah got off of lincoln bed. She slowly walk towards lynn.

Delilah:Be honest do i scare you all.

Lynn:No!

Delilah:Okay. lynn i got to confess something to you.

I think i know the real reason why lincoln left.

When lynn heard this her eyes got big.

Lynn:( excited) Really. Why, did we do something wrong?

Delilah:No. Look i didn't tell you the real reason why i left. I left because of guilt. pure guilt. I kinda scared him in a extreme way. When i said i was sorry. lincoln said he forgave me. Then he left.

Lynn:Really are you sure that's why he left.

Delilah started to float in the air on her back.

Delilah:Yeah dude. Remember the video he made. I replayed the part where lincoln said he was going to fight in a revolution.

Lynn:Yeah.

Delilah:First of all there is no revolution in the underworld.

Second i looked at him on the tape and saw that he was lying.I saw your brothers true plan

Lynn:(angry) What was he really thinking.

Delilah:He was thinking of going to orlok's for a while.

I think he's currently there.

The angry brunette fangs popped out of her gums.

Lynn:(angry) Dee dee i thinks its time we confront lincoln!

Delilah:You just read my mind

Meanwhile in romania lincoln is in orlok's mansion sitting on the couch. It was night time. He was curled up on the couch. He had a face of pure terror. Lincoln was young but not dumb.It was only a matter of time before delilah figure out the truth.

He was up by himself orlok went to bed earley.Lincoln decided to go outside to the pool in the backyard. He teleported outside to the pool. Lincoln walked over to a chair and took a sit.

Lincoln:Damn it i didn't want to leave but i'm kinda scared of her. After i did the video i forgot delilah sees thing differently.

Delilah:Yes i do.

Lincoln looked up to see delilah standing In Front of him. The look of fear return to him.

Delilah:So you lied to your family. About joining a revolution. Ha like you would never be a marxist or a revolutionary.

Lincoln:Okay what do you want?

Delilah rolled her eye and then sighed.

Delilah:I Want to know one thing? Why in the hell are you scared of me?

Lincoln:I don't know maybe it was the time when we first met. Maybe when you threaten to kill my ex. Or the time you pulled that sick joke on me. Or maybe it the time you beat the fuck out of me in my own house.

The angered teen explained getting up from the chair.

Delilah:(demonic voice) You better back the fuck up loud.

Lincoln:Or what you gonna do huh Huh? Its hilarious because i know what your gonna do. But i realised something standing here looking at bug. You will hurt me but not kill me.

The young hispanic demon girl squinted her eyes at him.

Lincoln:How about for once i be the one who is in control.

Lincoln snapped his fingers teleporting himself and delilah to a black void.

Lincoln: Your in my world.

Her eyes turned red. Delilah's balled her fist.

Delilah:(angry) It time to go home.

Lincoln: i will make you a deal.

The white haired book reach into his pocket taking out a knife that had a cross on the blade.

Lincoln: this knife will temporarily disarms a satanic or evil creatures supernatural abilities and powers. I will disarm mine and you will disarm yours.

You and me will fight. I will go home if you win.

Lincoln snapped his finger teleporting them both in the mansion basement dojo.

Delilah:Nice dojo linc.

Lincoln gave her a evil smile.

Lincoln:One more thing.

He once again snapped his fingers.On the other side of the room appeared his sisters.

Lynn:Delilah you were right he was lying.

Lori:(angry) i can't believe this. Im so sick of the lies and you abandoning the family lincoln.

Lori said looking at lincoln.

He smiled at her as his eyes began to glow red. The sight of this caught lori by surprise.

Delilah:Well dude you wanna say something to your sisters before i beat the hell out of you lincoln.

Lincoln: yeah.

Lincoln turned to his sisters with a evil smile and said.

Lincoln:(demonic voice)veți vedea ce anii de economisire cu linn arata ca. Nu voi fi agresată de voi sau de delilah. Încă mai te iubesc. și im încă îndrăgostit de ea.

They were all confused at what lincoln said. They all figured out he was speaking romanian. But none of them including ironically lisa did not speak romanian. The only people in the room who knew the language was lincoln and lynn.

Lincoln:So dee dee do you accept the deal.

Delilah:Yes.

Lincoln: Good lets get started.

He took the knife and made a cut across his palm. Lincoln's hand began to bleed. He walked over to delilah handing her the knife.

Lincoln: also if you win i will let this go. We will start from square one. I will take you out on a date for real this time. But if i win i will stay and come home when .i feel like it if my family will let me.

Delilah:(giggle) We will see.

Delilah replied making a cut on her hand.

Lincoln: It's time throw your first punch babe.

Delilah:With pleasure


	18. Chapter 18:Lincoln gets humilated

Delilah:Yo luan world star this.

She told luan. After she said that delilah punched lincoln in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Delilah:Im sorry no hard feelings.

Lincoln recovered from the attack. His strategy was the same the last time he fought delilah. Lincoln's plan was not to fight but now in this case try to incapacitated her. Lincoln got up and shin kicked her. As delilah hopped up in down holding her shin.Lincoln leg sweeped her causing delilah to fall on her back. The loud sisters was watching in suspense. Lynn knew how the two opponents fought.

Lynn:(in mind) I know delilah ways fighting and also lincolns too. Delilah just like lincoln have been taught everything i know. Lincoln when sparring wouldn't hit me as much. He tried to block all my attacks even if we were using protective gear. But dee dee on the other hand would hit me Back. Delilah would block and fight back unlike lincoln. Little bros fighting habits are going to be his downfall.

Delilah has the upperhand. She's is gonna win.

Delilah uppercutted lincoln knocking him down.but he quickly got back up. She started throwing punches at the 16 year old. But lincoln tried to blocked everyone. Delilah managed to punch him in the face. Making his nose bleed.

Delilah:(in mind) Damn it lincoln why won't you fight me. If you don't fight back i'm gonna hurt you badly.

She kneed him in the stomach again. Delilah then gave lincoln a right hook to the face. After he recovered from the hit. Lincoln stopped for a moment and spat out blood onto the matt.

Leni:(panicking) Stop this she gonna kill him.

Lynn:(nervous tone) No leni it fine. We will all intervene if we actually see either of their life being in danger.

Lincoln who had a bruised face, a blackened eye and was bleeding from his nose. Noticed palm of delilah's hand. It no longer had a cut on it. This confused him. Lincoln look at his hand to see that he still had his wound. He remember learning something about that topic. Lincoln flashbacked to count orlok giving him the knife.

(Flashback a week ago)

Count orlok: Loud listen. Just listen to this one piece of information.

Lincoln:I'm listening.

Orlok: When a individuals cut the palm of their hand with the knife.

The cut means they cant use their abilities and powers.

Lincoln:Okay!

Orlok: If their cut is no longer there that means they have their powers back. But there is one thing you should never do as soon as the person gets their power back.

Lincoln:(annoyed) What is that.

Orlok:Never put them in a state of anger.

(End of flashback)

Lincoln's heart dropped as he looked at delilah face to see it was angry. He didn't have much of a choice now he had to fight back.

Lincoln:(in mind) i'm sorry dee dee.

Lincoln balled up his fist and went in for a punch but unfortunately for him delilah caught his fist with her hand.

She gave him a wide smile revealing her teeth were now pointy and sharp like a great whites. Delilah's eyes turned into something in lincoln's mind which was more scary than her regular eyes. Delilah's scleras were still black but her pupils were blood red.

Delilah:(laughing demonically) I think we need private time.

Lincoln:(scared) please no

Lincoln begged.

Delilah snapped her finger making everything around them nothing but black. The rest of loud's disappeared.

Delilah: Come on lincoln baby. Throw a punch.

Even though lincoln knew he was screw. He made another attempt to punch her but delilah caught his other fist.

Delilah:Fucking idiot.

She remarked kneeing him in the crotch. Lincoln dropped to his knees howling in pain.

Delilah:(angry) You just had to lie. To your parents your sisters AND EVEN ME.

Delilah yelled kicking him in the face. Knocking him backward.

Meanwhile back in reality the loud sisters were left in disbelief.

Luna:What the fuck happened?

Leni:I don't know maybe it had something to do with the knife.

Luna walked over to the knife laying on the floor.

She picked it up by the handle. Lynn caught sight of the symbol on the blade. Lynn knew immediately what type of knife it was.

Lynn:(shouted) PUT IT DOWN. DON'T LET IT CUT YOU.

Luna got scared and drop the knife. Back at the void delilah was giving lincoln a serious beating. She was giving him punch after punch.

Lincoln:(begging) Delilah please stop.

But his desperate pleas fell on deaf ears. Delilah grabbed him by the throat lifting him up off the ground.

Delilah:Huh what's wrong lincoln. I thought you were fucking tuff. Huh i guess not maybe you like getting abused by women.

Delilah all of a sudden chokes slammed lincoln down on the ground.

Delilah:Your maybe your just a fucking weakling

She smiles looking down at the badly beaten lincoln loud. Delilah give him a kick to his side.

Delilah:Maybe its both ha ha.

She then sat on top of lincoln's chest making it hard for him to breath.

Lincoln:(begging,sobbing) Okay Okay you win...You win...im sorry. Stop your hurting me.

Delilah:(demonic voice) No you tell me the truth. Just for once tell how you really feel first.

As soon as she said that the feeling of adrenaline began to quickly go away. Delilah eyes went back to being all pure black. She took another look at lincoln's beaten up face. Delilah screamed quickly getting off of lincoln.

Delilah:(panicking and crying) Oh my god oh my god. No no no no no no.what have i done.

Delilah stopped panicking for a moment as she remembered that she knew a little bit of magic. White magic and black magic to be specific. Fortantly delilah knew a healing spell. She quickly recited it in her head.

Delilah saw lincoln's wounds and bruises disappeared. He got up from the ground. When Lincoln got on his two feet. He then just stared at delilah.

Lincoln:Well i guess i failed badly. I guess i'm going home.

Delilah: okay i know what i did was bad but.. i just wanna.

Lincoln:No forget about it a bets a bet.


	19. Chapter 19:The date

It's been a week since delilah and lincoln fought.He

apologized to her and his sisters. It was early tuesday morning. The time was 3 o'clock .Lincoln opened one eye to see it was still dark out.He reached out his hand from underneath his blanket. Lincoln turned on his bedside lamp. He turn his head to see delilah asleep right beside him. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Lincoln:(whisper to himself)Baby we both agreed until we are married or older than 18 we wont sleep in the same bed together.

He said closing his eye and laying back down turning on his other side.

???:(child like voice) Daddy!

Lincoln's eyes quickly shot open to see a little boy that looked to be one year old. It had black eyes like delilahs. Not to mention snow white hair like lincolns. Lincoln's heart stopped. He then frantically tried to wake delilah up.

Lincoln:(panicking) delilah, delilah,wake up,wake up.

She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Delilah:(sleepy voice)What is it?

Lincoln: Please tell me that baby is not real.

Delilah: what baby?

Lincoln: The baby with snow white hair and has black eyes like a demon.

Lincoln pointed to it. She saw it and gave him a smile.

Delilah:(laughing) Oh my god i forgot. Lincoln thats not real. It just a hologram i was messing around with.

Delilah snaps her fingers making the fake baby dissapeared. Lincoln sighed in relief. He again layed back down.

Lincoln:So it wasn't real!

Delilah looked at him giggling playfully.

Delilah:(Seductively) You know linc. Nobody's up. Your doors close. We can make a real one if you want.

Lincoln face got red with embarrassment.

Lincoln:(Nervously) No, no im not saying no to the idea. But im still not ready for it. I wanna do it after marriage.

Delilah:Ha you still have your religious value. After you turn into something according to may legends that is evil and demonic. Not to mention your in love with a cambion.

Lincoln:Yeah i made a promise to jesus That he will always be my lord and savior. But yeah.

Delilah:Did you miss school when you left or did attend school and teleported back to romania

Lincoln:Yes to the second one. Beside today i'm skipping school. Im gonna hang out with the guys

Delilah started to get nervous.

Delilah:(laughing nervously)Ha ha so are renee and amanda are part of the guys too.

Lincoln:Yeah!

Delilah:(sinister tone) Okay thats good to know.

Mind if i tag along.

She asked him.

Lincoln:Sure what about your eyes dee dee i dont think its a….

She interrupted him.

Delilah:(angry) You don't like my eyes. You know how i feel about people judging my eyes.

Lincoln:No i love your eyes.

Delilah:(giggles) Then why did get scared when you saw the baby that had black eyes.

Lincoln:Well you are sleeping right beside me.

I then see a baby that have eyes like you and hair like me. Saying to me daddy. Plus we are both 16 so yeah i was scared that i was going to become a teen dad.

Lincoln explained.

Delilah:Lincoln are you still mad at about the whole fight thing?

Lincoln:No. i mean i was the one is started it and your the one that ended it.

Delilah:Yeah your not mad but you are scared to fight or practice martial arts anymore.

He gave her a nervous smile letting out a laugh and replied with.

Lincoln:Your crazy delilah im not scared.

Lincoln got out of bed stretching his limbs.

Delilah: That's not what i heard. Lucy told me.She explain to me. That the other day when everyone left for one luna concerts and You,lynn, lucy stayed behind. Lynn asked you to practice with her. When you guys got to the backyard lucy told me you were in a thousand yard stare state. Lyn. didn't even throw one punch.

Lincoln:Yeah that's how it happened .But i'm not scared im self conscious and afraid of losing ha ha.

Lincoln gave his explanation as he opened up his top dresser drawer. Taking out a bauhaus shirt.

Delilah:You're gonna dress in black again . You haven't done that in a while.

Lincoln:Yeah im gonna get dress would you mind not looking at me. Plus could you not read my mind unless if it's necessary.

Delilah: Oh i got it babe.

She then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Lincoln:Finally she gone i can talk to myself now. Delilah can read my mind. Why would she ask whos in my inner…..She jealous. It has to be that.

Lincoln turns to face the viewer as he put his shirt on.

Lincoln: That makes no sense. If anything i should be the jealous one. I mean i she got Hotter ever since she started hanging out with my sister. Now that a i mention it. Delilah clothes got a lot tighter. She seems more aggressive, And alot more hands on. I still can't believe the underworld has its own version of worldstar. Hip hop.

Meanwhile in the garage delilah was sitting on a couch. Thinking of what to wear.

Delilah:Damn it what to wear. What's a gothic look?

Ahh i got it.

Said snapping her fingers changing her clothes in a blink of an eye. Delilah style consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with the images of bela lugosi's dracula. Delilah was wearing black leather pants. She also had on a silver belt. Delilah had black boots to match. The final touch was a black armband on her left arm.

Delilah:Good now it's time to check on lincoln.

Delilah teleport back to lincoln's room. Where he was sitting on his bed. Lincoln was wearing a black bauhaus t shirt with the images of the album bela lugosi's dead. Lincoln wore black pants and black boots.

Lincoln:Ready to go?

Delilah:Go where?

Lincoln:What i thought you knew what i was thinking of.

Delilah:You told me not to read your mind.

Lincoln did a facepalm realising he did say that.

Lincoln:Oh yeah i did. Well im taking you out on a date. Since at night and early morning is the most private.

He explained to delilah. She snickered at his idea of the date.

Delilah:How about this?

She gave him a seductive smiled. Lincoln looked at her in confusion.

Lincoln: How about what?

Delilah:Look at your clock.

He looks over at his alarm clock. To see the time was now 10 o'clock.

Delilah: Yeah i sent us back in time. Giving us more time to have fun.

Lincoln got up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips

Lincoln:Are you now ready for our date.

Delilah:Yes baby.

At that moment lincoln snapped his fingers and the two teleported outside in front of the house. Delilah and lincoln were now holding hands. They began to walk down the sidewalk. Lincoln looked up at the moon. He looked back at delilah with a smile. And she does the same.

Lincoln:(singing) wise man says.

Delilah:(singing) Only fools rush in.

Lincoln:(Singing) But i can't help.

Delilah:(singing) Falling in love with you.

As they walked further down the sidewalk the couple faded away into the night.


	20. Chapter 20:When your evil

The two teens walked into town. It was unnaturally quiet. The street lights were on. There was only a few parked cars on the street.

Lincoln: Wow its so quiet.

Delilah: Yeah!

The couple continued on down a road. Lincoln and delilah began to carry on a conversation.

Delilah:So lincoln what are we gonna do first?

Lincoln:I don't know. You have any ideas.

Delilah:Well i been wanting to try something for a while.

Lincoln:What is it?

He asked.

Delilah:Well i wanna try being a demon. A actual demon .Like you know be bad for once.

This caught lincoln off guard. He gave a half smile. But inside this scared the life out of him. Because lincoln saw what delilah can do when she's angry. But to drop her morals that most demons don't have. Gave him chills.

Lincoln:Um delilah why do you wanna be like. Well a full demon

Delilah:Don't get me wrong i love being nice and gentle. But.. Well i don't know it. This idea started with a movie.

Lincoln:What movie?

Delilah:A clockwork orange.

Lincoln:That movie? Wasn't it controversial because the violences.

She shook her head yes to lincoln's question.

Lincoln:Yeah. If that's the reason why you wanna be evil for tonight then count me out.

Delilah's face of joy turn into disappointment. She grabbed ahold of lincoln's hand.

Delilah:Lincoln please i wanna try it just once.

Delilah begged him.

Lincoln:No baby i don't feel…

Lincoln paused. His mouth dropped wide open. Delilah saw his shocked face.

Delilah:(worried) lincoln what's wrong.

She saw that he was looking up at something. Delilah looked up to see what it was. The image that left lincoln speechless was a sign. The sign said flips food and fuel.

Delilah:Oh man.sweetheart let's go forget about this abandoned shit hole.

She told him trying to lead him away from the abandon convenience store. But lincoln manage to slip away.

Lincoln:The bastard i killed the motherfucker and his store still stands. Ha you probably saw it too.

Delilah:(shaky voice) Don't.

Lincoln: How can i go on knowing what the cheap greedy fuck did. It was about 3 years ago right delilah. Flip sold my pop pop a microwave. Ironically it was a same one he had as a kid.

We all begged him not to buy jack shit from flip. But he wouldn't listen. It was bad enough pop pop was buying it from him. But he paid almost 600 dollars for the damn microwave. The next day came. The first time pop pop used the shitty microwave it exploded right in his face. One of the bigger shard of glass manage to cut his jugular killing him instantly.

Delilah:(crying) I know i went to the funeral. But the weird thing was. I was able to walk in the funreal home with you guys. Even though it had crosses,bible, and images of jesus all over the place. Another interesting thing was that albert saw me and understood me.

Lincoln Whos at this point was crying turned to delilah.

Lincoln:He did?

Delilah:Yeah at first he was scared but we got to know each other. This was when we were young children. Even after you forgot about not to mention see me. Albert still did and never forgot.

Lincoln wiped the tears from his eye as he looked back at the sign.

Lincoln:You know what. Fuck it. Let's break the rules for once. Delilah i changed mind. Go fucking nuts.

A evil smile came across her face. Delilah walked up to lincoln giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Delilah:Lets go wild my little Bat. I know what you have in mind but i know how to make it better.

The demon girl snapped her fingers making someone that was tied up appear in front of them. This individual was none other than flip.

Lincoln:(surprised) What the hell? Its Flip.

Delilah:You see while you were in romania i went to hell. I made friends their ,got to meet orlok's dad. I even got a favor or two.

Lincoln couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't stop smiling. The person who killed his grandfather was right in front of him. Bound, tied and helpless.

Flip:(happy tone )Im alive. I'M alive.

Lincoln gave flip a kick to face knocking him back.

Lincoln:Remember me bitch?

Flip looked up at him realising who it was.

Flip:(scared)Hey lincoln old buddy how's the whole vampire thing.

Lincoln:(evil tone) Its fucking awesome. Your gonna die and go back to hell. But this time i'm not gonna kill you myself. My girlfriend is.

Flip:Whos that?

Delilah gave flip a kick to the stomach. The Old man began to moan in pain.

Delilah:Me you fatass.

She then turn to lincoln and asked.

Delilah:Hey babe wanna throw the pipe bomb?

Lincoln: No!

Delilah:Are you sure you will never get a chance like this again.

Lincoln:I'm sure. I be right back i gotta make the place all nice and flammable come on flip.

The white haired teenager grabbed the screaming store owner by the hair into the store. He placed him in the center of the floor. Flip began to plead for his life but lincoln didn't listen. The loud boy grabbed three propane tanks from behind the counter. Lincoln set them down right next to the crying man. Next he got some lighter fluid. Lincoln opened up the bottle and started sing as he doused the store with the flammable liquid.

Lincoln:(singing) Comb your hair and paint and powder. You act proud and I'll act prouder You sing loud and I'll sing louder tonight we're settin' the woods on fire.

Flip:(begging) Please loud. Have mercy

Lincoln: Sorry out my hands.what my girl says goes.So this definitely happening.

Flip began to have crying fit like a toddler who had been told no. Lincoln began doing a dance out of the door.

Delilah:Ready to light it up.I made the fuse a little long so we have time to escape and to give flip the bitch a extremely small hope of survival. But i doubt his survival rate is going be high. Because this fuse burn so fast.

Delilah takes a lighter and light the fuse. She quick threw the pipe bomb through the glass window. The little explosive landed right beside flip. Lincoln and delilah gave him evil smiles. They also slowly waved at the terrified desperate man.

Delilah: bye flippie.

Delilah took lincoln by the hand leading him somewhere else.

Delilah:I need to show you something.

Lincoln:What is it.

She lead her boyfriend over to a car. To be specific it was The M-505 Adams Brothers Probe 16. The color of the car was orange.

Lincoln:Wow after this we need to talk about your obsession with this movie.

Delilah:Yeah yeah get in!

The two got in. Delilah got in the driver's seat. She put the key into the ignition starting the car. Delilah put the car into drive and sped down the empty night road. As they race down the street. Lincoln and delilah screamed with excitement. A few moments later a there was explosion behind them. They both looked at each other with smile.

Lincoln:Like pop pop would say.

Lincoln and delilah:WE SURE TOOK IT TO HIM.

The two of them laughed.

Lincoln:Where we going?

Delilah:We are going somewhere more private i want you try something with me that involve my neck.

Lincoln:(Confused )You want me to suck your blood from your neck?

Delilah:(giggling playfully) Well yeah something like that.


	21. chapter 21:Getting hickeys and busted

The couple drove down the road. Lincoln was in the front passenger seat.The young boy was fast asleep. However delilah was wide awake. She briefly looked at her boyfriend.

Delilah: Aw my sweet sweet lincoln so innocent and pure.

He doesn't know what a hickey is ha ha. But don't worry baby i will teach you.

Delilah looked at the clock on the radio to see that tge time was 11:00pm.

Up ahead was a sign that read. Royalwoods high school turn right up ahead. Delilah turned into the empty school parking lot. She parked the car and turned it off.

Delilah:(in mind) Okay now it time to try this out.

Delilah quickly sat on lincoln laps and pinned his arms up against the seat. This caused im to immediately wake up. Lincoln began to panic.

Lincoln:(panicking and scared) What the…. Delilah...get off of me please.

She covered his mouth with her hand.

Delilah:(whisper)Shh lincoln its okay im not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna give you a hickey.

Lincoln:Whats a hickey?

Delilah rolled her eyes.

Delilah: Well dummy a hickey when a girl who loves you give you a bruise on the neck.

Lincoln:(scared) i… don't want anymore bruises

Delilah:No No lincoln not those types of bruises. Remember when i said i wanna do something involving necks. This what im talking about.

Lincoln:Oh so is gonna hurt?

Delilah: just a little.

Delilah lean in close and started to suck on lincoln's neck. The feel of her sucking felt weirdly relaxing. She took a break from sucking on lincoln neck. They both started to share a passionate kiss. Lincoln stopped kissing delilah for a moment.

Lincoln: wait i know a better place to do it.

Delilah:(playfully giggle) i see.

The two disappeared into a cloud of smoke. They reappeared in the school auditorium. They were on the stage. Delilah was still on top of him and still pinning his arms down

Lincoln:(smiling) Why do you have to pin my arms down every time you wanna kiss me?

Delilah:(smiling) hmm well i saw some other couple do it at dojo.When lynn was teaching me how to fight. So i thought i might try it.

Lincoln:Really?

Delilah:Yeah. By the way how do you not know what a hickey is? I thought you would know. Since you had a girlfriend before.

Lincoln:I don't know? My none of sisters or parents never mentioned it before.

Plus i thought i was the one that was gonna give you a hickey.

Delilah:Nah i decided to do it. Ha ha i wanna let people know that i'm yours and you're mine.

She continued on giving lincoln a hickey. Delilah took her lips of his skin revealing a little bruise that started to turn a purplish color.

Delilah:Wow that fucking awesome.

Lincoln gave a smile. He looked up and saw something that gave him Made his heart sink . Flying above them was a bat. But what freaked lincoln out the most was the color of the bat. It was purple. The smiling Delilah looked upwards to see what he was looking at. Her smile immediately left her . The bat turned into luna. She landed on the stage. Judging by the expression on her face the rock n roller was angry.

Lincoln:(stuttering) H-hey Lu-luna.

Luna:(angery)Delilah home now.

She demanded her. Delilah disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Lincoln turned around facing the furious luna.

Luna:I want a explanation now.

Lincoln: Okay i..i wow um. Okay it went like this i decided to take delilah out on a date.

Luna:Yeah at 11 o'clock at night.

Lincoln: How did you find us anyways.

He asked her.

Luna:You left a huge clue.

Lincoln:What in the hell are you talking about.

Luna:IM TALKING ABOUT YOU BLOWING UP A STORE. YEAH I SAW IT WHEN I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU TWO.LINCOLN DON'T PLAY DUMB AND DON'T LIE. BECAUSE I KNEW STILL HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST FLIP.

Luna screamed at lincoln.

Lincoln:Fine we blow up a store but it was flips store. It been abandoned for nearly a year. We didn't do nothing big we just threw a pipe bomb inside and left.

Meanwhile back at the loud residence. The loud sisters were talking to delilah in the basement. They were all scolding her including lynn.

Luan:(angry)What the hell were you thinking?

Lori: Yeah you literally could have gotten killed.

Delilah:(sad) I know i just…

Lola:just nothing ever heard of kidnap?

Delilah:Yes but if you would…

Leni: No your gonna listen.

Luan: I know you haven't been in this dimension long. But i gotta say You are stupid for putting my brother possible danger.

Delilah: Oh yeah right. Like your one to talk luan. At least i never almost killed my family with pranks. It was lincoln's idea to go out tonight anyways.

Leni:It was?

Asked leni.

Delilah:Yes it was.

Lori:Okay we don't have all night so what happen.

Delilah:This what happen.


	22. Chapter 22:Exiled

Delilah:Me and lincoln decided to go on a date.

Luan:How did it start.

Luan asked the demon girl.

Delilah:Actually at first i wasn't impressed when me and your brother got into town. So i proposed to him an idea.

Lori:What was the idea?

Delilah:That i would be a demon for the night. You know be evil.

Lynn:Why would you wanna

Do that for delilah? There are not a lot of good demons in the world.

Lynn asked delilah the reason why.

Delilah:i wanna know what the bad girl thing felt like for once. That's why i was so happy when lincoln changed his mind.

She looked directly delilah with a worried face. Lynn ran over to her and started shaking her by the shoulders.

Lynn:(Panicking) What do you mean he changed his mind.What did you?

Delilah:(nervous) Okay don't get mad but heres what happen. As we walked further in town we saw the abandoned store flip used to own and...

Delilah was cut off my luan.

Luan:It's not abandoned someone bought like a month ago. They just haven't taken off the sign yet.

Delilah:(stuttered) Th-the si-sign?

Lori felt her phone vibrate in her pajamas pant pocket. Lori took it out. As the oldest loud sister read the text she gasped at what it read.

The rest of the louds sister went over to lori's side to see what it was. All 10 of their eyes widen. The text was from bobby. It said lori the store that used be flips was blown up. They all turn their head towards delilah who is that this point bowing her head in shame.

Delilah: i i didn't know.

Lynn:(disappointed) Um hey you should go upstair and gets some sleep.

She quietly shook her head and vanished in to smoke.

A few moments later Luna appeared. She had lincoln by the back of his shirt. They all gave him a angry look.

Lincoln:Okay okay i know. What did was pretty bad but its not a big deal.

Luna:Not a big deal bro? What you told me was pretty bad.

Lynn:What he say.

Luna: Well little Lincoln said it was his idea. But delilah added her touch to it. The icing on the cake is that him and her brought flip out of hell. Lincoln put flip inside. After little bro did that he douse the whole store in lighter fluid. They next threw a pipe bomb into the place.

Lori:Please tell me you didn't throw the pipe bomb.

Lincoln:No it was delilah.

They all just stared at lincoln with shocked faces.

Luan:Lincoln that store wasn't abandoned it was bought by someone last month. The sign wasn't taken down yet.

Lincoln face immediately turn white. He held his stomach.

Lincoln: i think i'm gonna be sick.

Luna:lincoln it's time to back to bed.

He quickly disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Leni:Like what are we gonna do?

Luna: i have a suggestion we have meeting on whether or not we kick delilah out of the house untils she 18.

They all gasped at luna idea.

Luna:I know i know i don't like the idea. But do we have a actually have a choice. I mean look at what they did.

Lynn:Okay look think of what your talking about. You are thinking of splitting up two people that known each other since they were kids.

She argued her sister's idea.

Luan:Lynn,delilah said wanted to be evil for once.

As a result of that her and lincoln brought flip back from the dead. Putting him in his former store then blew it up with him in it.

Lori:Yeah lynn this is a crime. Breaking and entering. Arson not to mention murder.

Lori added.

Lynn:(in mind) Your not just taking lincoln girlfriend away your taking my only bestfriend i have at the moment.

Lynn thought to herself.

Luna:Let's just say if we did oust her. We can't just let delilah be homeless dudes.

Lisa:Not a problem. I bought some land about 4 months ago. I had a villa built so i can quietly do my scientific studies. I really dont have any uses for it anymore. Delilah can use it as her dwelling.

Lisa offered.

Lori:Good okay. We can't have a meeting here. So me,leni,luna,luan,lynn. We will meet Jean Juan's French Mex resustrant at 2:00pm tomorrow. All in favor say aye.

They all raised her hand and said aye. Lynn did also only because she didn't want the others to get on her case or think she didn't care about her brother safety . They later all went to back to bed. Lynn walked back to her room. Lucy had already fallen asleep. Laying on lynns bed was delilah who was sound asleep. She gave a little smile getting in bed snuggling up beside the black eyed girl. The next day came the time was 3:00 pm. Lincoln was lying on his bed next to delilah.

Lincoln:Well baby i got grounded. oh man.

Delilah turn to him and smiled.

Delilah:It mean you can spend more time with me.

Lincoln:(laughs) Ha ha yeah.

Lincoln said giving her a kiss on the lips. Just then his bedroom door open revealing lori,leni,luna, luan and lynn standing the doorway.

Lincoln:Hey it's the snitches

Lincoln said sarcastically.

Luna walked over to delilah handing her a piece of paper.

Delilah:What's this?

Luna:Delilah grey loud. Your here by official exiled from the loud house until you reach the age 18.

The Cambion girl eyes widen in shock.

Lincoln:What in the hell you talking about. You can't kick my girlfriend out.

Lori:Yes we can.

Luan: On many occasions she harmed you. I counted 4 times.Delilah appears she cant controls her emotions. She broken the rule of going in your room without permission or supervision. Last but not least delilah murdered and committed arson.

Lincoln heart began to race as sweat rolled down his face. He then noticed lynn,she had her head hung in shame. Lincoln quickly went over to her.

Lincoln:(pleading) please lynn please come on you know delilah's aint like this.

You are the closest friend she has.

She raised her head to look at her little brother who is desperately pleading to her.

Lynn:(disappointing) im sorry bro im against the whole idea . But its 1 vs 4.

Lincoln:Come on you guys dont have the authority. To do it.

Lori:Oh yes we do lincoln. We told mom and dad about what happened last night. They were mad and disappointed they were thinking of calling the police.But we gave them this idea instead . And guess what they sign off on it.

Lori explained.

Delilah:So i guess i gotta find a place to live.

Luna:Dont worry we have a place for you to live. Lisa owns a villa outside of royalwoods. She said you can have. I will be outside when your ready to go. We will give you time to say goodbye to lincoln.

They all left and closed the door leaving the two alone.

Lincoln:I can't believe this?

Delilah:Don't worry i have a plan. I made something just in case something like this might happen.

Lincoln:What did you make?

Delilah:Well i was using magic and created a book that's like texting app. Its under your pillow. Okay.

Lincoln:Okay she you in about 2 years.

They both kissed each other. This lasted about a 15 seconds and delilah then walked out shutting the door behind her.

Lincoln: What have i done?

The scene is of delilah walking in a wide field with her villa in the distance behind her. Beethoven's 7th symphony 2nd movement plays in the background. Delilah turns to the viewer

Delilah:It's been a week since i was expelled from the loud house. I feel so alone. Ha it's funny this is typical. A demon rebelling against the rules and getting kicked out or banished. Don't get me wrong i'm still good but i'm sometimes im neutral. I haven't gotten a visit from the loud family.

Nor lincoln. But one day i will. I just hope he won't be my boyfriend next time i see. But i would like to think i will him my husband. They call him the man with a plan. And i'm the woman with a plan and let me tell you something i got a plan a very big plan.

…….to be continued


End file.
